A Matter Of Inheritance
by kiera-sama
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are thrust into a loveless marriage, and they soon produce an heir. When a serious medical problem arises, Kyoya abandons his wife and son. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Eventual TakaHaru. Rated 'M' for future chapters. Editing
1. Chapter 1: A Matter Of Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter One: A Matter Of Inheritance

Kyoya Ootori was in a meeting when he got the call from the hospital. His wife had just given birth to his first child. At first he wasn't going to leave, but then the caller mentioned that he had a son. Kyoya had the heir he needed to succeed his father and take his place as head of the family.

His limo drove him to one of the Ootori group's hospitals. He walked in as if he owned the place, which at the birth of his son, he now did. Naturally knowing the layout he ignored the lady at the desk and headed to the elevators. He allowed himself a wide grin as he entered it. Pushing the button for the fourth floor he rode up, feeling happy for the first time since the Host Club.

He found his wife's room with ease, and walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek. She looked surprised to see him there.

"Kyoya, I thought you had a meeting today that could not wait?" she asked him. "Isn't that what you said at home this morning?"

"Are you insinuating that I would not come to see my son?" Kyoya asked her coolly.

"I suppose not..." she said reluctantly. _When we thought it was a girl, you couldn't care less_. she thought bitterly to herself.

She held out the boy to his father. "Here, you want to hold him right?" she asked.

Kyoya held out his arms expectantly. His wife placed the baby into his arms. He held it with care as he looked at him critically. "I have high expectations for you little one." he said to the baby seriously.

"Kyoya, he's just a baby, you can't expect him to understand you, much less listen." she said to him annoyed.

"This is my child, and I want what is best for him and the company." Kyoya said simply.

_Of course, your wife doesn't matter huh_? she thought angrily.

He looked at the child again, before nodding and proclaiming him acceptable.

"What do you mean acceptable! He is your son, not some product at the damn stock market!" she growled at him.

Kyoya looked at her as if he wasn't interested in anything she had to say. He said nothing, before handing the baby back to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek again. "Good job." he said as he walked out of the room. "I'm going back to work, I made them halt the meeting until I got back. Don't wait up." he said as he left.

Haruhi sighed as she looked down at their child. "I'm sorry your father isn't the kind of man that shows many emotions. He only shows disapproval or neutrality, I have only seen him mad once or twice, both were years ago. One was when your uncle Tamaki ran away from our school club, and the other was the day our fathers said that we were arranged to marry the next month." she whispered to the sleeping baby. She held him close, "I don't even know if he knows how to love. I'm sorry sweetie, to him you were only a means to his inheritance, no matter how much I wish that it wasn't the case."

She brushed a feather light kiss against his small forehead. "Mommy loves you though, and I will make sure that you have everything you need, I promise you that little one." she lay back, letting her child sleep on her chest.

She knew that her friends would be there soon, as Tamaki was obviously keeping tabs on her. Mitsukuni as well, once he and Takashi figured out that Kyoya's and her marriage was arranged against their will by their parents. They knew that Kyoya would not care about Haruhi, as they knew that she did not love him. It was simply to please her father that she had gone through with it.

When Kyoya was asked he had said, with no remorse at all, for agreeing with the farce and trapping his friend and himself into a loveless marriage, "It is nothing to concern any of you. It's just a matter of inheritance." with those words, the club had dropped all ties with Kyoya.

They had continued to talk and meet with Haruhi, just to make sure Kyoya was treating her right. It wasn't as if he treated her bad, either...just with indifference. He made no effort at all in the marriage, and he'd only slept with her a few times, enough to get her pregnant with his heir. Then he moved her from his room and she had her own wing, where she and their son would live. She hadn't yet told her friends about that. They would be furious.

She had let her eyes droop closed and slept for about an hour before the cries of her son woke her. She woke to her friends all peering down at her. She let out a startled yelp and grasped her son so he did not fall off her.

"I should have known." she glared at them, "Only you guys would stare until you wake and frighten an infant." She sat up and positioned herself so that the baby was once again on her chest. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru winced lightly at the insinuation.

"Not at all," Hikaru began with a wave of his arm.

"We just wanted to see your kid." Kaoru finished.

"Wah! Haruhi's mean to me!" sobbed Tamaki from the corner of the room, where he had thrown himself into at her words.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well since you woke him up you can hold him for a little while. Don't drop him or fight over him." she glared at them, sealing her warning.

The three sobbed as they huddled together in the corner. "Ah! Haruhi's scary!"

Mitsukuni held out his arms. "Can I hold him first Haru-chan?" he asked her politely.

Haruhi smiled at him, "Of course, Mitsukuni." she handed her son to him. He smiled at her for using his name. Her Senpai had ordered her to use their first names since she was married. She had to agree. Besides, it made them happy.

She chatted with Takashi for a bit, while her son was being passed around to all her friends.

"Has Kyoya been by yet?" he asked her, not wanting to be there when Kyoya was, as he was still very mad at him for his selfish actions three years previous.

"Yes, he deemed him acceptable and left without a word, except to tell me not to wait up." Haruhi said blandly.

Takashi's eyes narrowed with anger. "He should treat you better." he said to her.

"I know he should, but we all know he won't. I was just the means to an end." she said, not in the least bit sad. "I just worry that he will be either indifferent or pressure his son."

She sighed. "He's not even born for five hours and already Kyoya told him he has high expectations." she looked very mad. "I mean, how can he even say that? It's his son!"

Takashi sighed, and said nothing. He would just be there for her, and listen so she could rant away her frustrations. Mitsukuni said he was good at that. Soon he was tapped on the shoulder and handed the baby. He took him without a word, and looked at the tiny face that looked so much like his ex friend.

_The only thing that resembled Haruhi is his eyes_. Takashi though to himself. He allowed a smile to flit across his face as the child grasped his pinky finger, his own tiny hand not completely encircling it.

"Have you named him yet?" Kaoru asked her. "What is his name?"

Haruhi smiled, "Kyoya wants to call him, Kyoichi."

"Pure first son?" Hikaru asked. "I can see that being his reasoning."

"Well, that's his name. I told the nurse before I took my nap." Haruhi said. "Even though Kyoya chose it, I rather like it. It suits him. My little Kyoichi."

"Can I call him Kyo-chan?" Mitsukuni asked her.

"Of course." she smiled at his happy face.

Kyoichi began to cry and Takashi handed him back to her. She checked his diaper and proclaimed that he needed changing. She stood and made her way to his baby bed that was against the wall. Laying him inside it, she changed his diaper while the others watched, curiously. She buttoned his footy pajamas and when he kept crying looked apologetically at her friends. "Sorry. He must be hungry."

"Go ahead and feed him, we don't mind." Tamaki said.

Haruhi said, "Well if you are all comfortable with that."

At Tamaki's enthusiastic nodding, and the others more wary nodding she shrugged. She handed him to Takashi who took him with a nod. She began to unbutton her shirt. Tamaki's face grew red.

Takashi handed Kyoichi back to his mother, while keeping his eyes at a respectable level. The twins and Tamaki were all very red faced. Haruhi looked at them as she fed her son.

"What now?" she asked.

"H-Haruhi! Cover yourself this instant! That is inappropriate for the current company.

"You said you were comfortable with it. I asked you. Feel free to leave if you are uncomfortable." she sighed.

"If you can't be mature, then you should leave." Mitsukuni said to the three. "This is a natural thing, a mother feeding her child. You all know that." he looked at them disapprovingly.

Takashi nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Haruhi told them with a sigh, "You can go home now. Come visit again before I have to go back to the estate."

Tamaki gave a pout before the twin rushed to hug her. He went for a hug, when he realized that she was still feeding him. His face got redder and he gave a jaunty wave before escaping.

"He'll never change." Mitsukuni said sadly.

"It would take a miracle." Takashi agreed, causing Haruhi to laugh.

Her friends smiled at her happily. That was the first time she had truly laughed in two years. It was refreshing. They were glad. It seemed like having a child, even with Kyoya, was a blessing. After a few more hours they bid her farewell. They would come to pick her and Kyoichi the following Sunday for brunch.

On the day of her brunch with Mitsukuni and Takashi she dressed Kyoichi in a cute sailor uniform. Complete with the cute hat. As she was leaving she vaguely told Kyoya they were going to lunch and left.

They went to a small sushi place that Haruhi had introduced her friends to. They liked it, so every other Sunday that's where they went. They were a half hour into their visit, when the door flew open. Kyoya stood there, glaring at them, clearly upset. He stalked over to them and grabbed Haruhi roughly by her arm.

"Kyoya! Ouch, let go!" she struggled against him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled. "What, do you think you can just kidnap my son and I won't find you?"

"What! Kidnap! He's my son too Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled jerking back. "Besides, I told you were I was going."

He raised his hand and swung it at her face. Haruhi flinched but just before his hand would have hit her, she heard the sound of something crashing. Takashi had stepped in front of her, and Mitsukuni had kicked Kyoya in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and smash a table.

"What is your problem!" demanded Mitsukuni. "Haru-chan is your wife, you should never attempt to strike her!"

Kyoya stood, grasping his chest. He ignored his former friend. He pointed to Haruhi with his free hand. "We need to talk. Come home now." he said.

Haruhi was standing behind Takashi holding her son in front of her chest. "I don't think I will be coming home tonight Kyoya. I am staying at my fathers."

Kyoya brushed the hair from his face and fixed his glasses. "Fine. I don't care. Give me Kyoichi and I will take him home."

"No." Haruhi said in a deadly calm voice. "What if he starts to cry. You hate crying. You never go near him if he is. You won't take care of him. Besides I'm still breast feeding remember?"

Kyoya glared at her. "Fine." he said angrily. "Do what you want to." he turned and left.

When he was gone, Haruhi collapsed into a chair. "I can't stay at my fathers house tonight. He'll have sent someone to get us and bring us home." she said in defeat.

"You can stay with us, right Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked his cousin.

"Yeah." he consented. "It's no problem."

"Well give Kyoya some time to cool off then bring you home tomorrow, kay?" he asked her.

"Yes. That sounds fine." she turned to the owner of the little shop. "I'm so sorry. That was my husband. He is very...overprotective of us." Haruhi lied.

"Well take care of the damages." Takashi said to her in his low voice.

"Okay then. I accept your apology and you will be allowed back when the damages have been paid for." The owner said.

"Thank you. I am sorry again." Haruhi bowed low to her.

They took Haruhi back to their place. They gave her a room to sleep in and told her that if she ever wanted to leave Kyoya, it would be there for her. She thanked them and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this so far. I am sorry about the pairing right now. It will be a Takashi Haruhi story, I promise. It's just that this is needed for the plot. Please continue to read this story, as I will be updating frequently.

~Kiera

A/n: Just editing.


	2. Chapter 2: A Matter Of Avoidance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter two: A Matter Of Avoidance.

Haruhi returned to her home she shared with Kyoya the following morning. She fed her son and lay him in his crib. Turning the mobile on she leaned in to kiss his small forehead. She covered him in a light blanket before leaving the room to look for her husband.

Kyoya had to be very irate, when he wasn't able to find her at her fathers the night before. She took a breath, and a moment to steel her resolve as she knocked on his office door.

"Enter."

She swallowed nervously, yep. He was mad. She opened the door and walked in. Standing in front of his desk, she waited for him to acknowledge her. He did so, with a flick of his eyes.

"Sit." he ordered. "We have much to discuss."

Haruhi did as she was told, sitting with her legs crossed. She slid her fingers together and waited.

Kyoya finished typing his report up, before allowing himself to shut the laptop. He sat back against his chair. "Haruhi." he began. "Where were you last night."

"I told you I would be at my fathers." Haruhi began.

"But you weren't." Kyoya said angrily.

"I know. It was a last minute decision. Mitsukuni invited me and Kyoichi to stay over and watch movies with them, so I took him up on the offer." Haruhi lied.

"You are married, Haruhi, you shouldn't be staying at another man's house."

"Since when? You never had a problem with it before Kyoichi was born, so why now?" Haruhi asked him.

"Since you had my child, that's when. He and you should be at home, where you belong." he said.

"I don't see why it even matters. You know I am married to you, and you know that I would never cheat on you, even if we don't love one another. It goes against my morals to do so." Haruhi argued. "He is my friend, and has been since high school. He is like an older brother to me, so I fail to see the problem."

Haruhi was mad. How could Kyoya even think that she would sink that low. My god, they had known each other since school, he should know how she felt about that!

"I don't want you seeing them anymore Haruhi." Kyoya demanded, the usual glint from his glasses were missing, and Haruhi could see the crazed look in them. To be honest, it scared her.

"W-What?" she asked, shocked.

"If you attempt to see any of our old friends again, I will take full custody of Kyoichi, and divorce you. You will never see him again. I don't like being made the fool, Haruhi, and that is exactly what happens when you are seen with a man other than me in public." Kyoya threatened her.

"You can't do that! Why would you do this to me! I thought you were my friend Kyoya! Before we were married we were friends! So why would you do this to me!" she cried. "Why would you take my friends from me?"

"It's them, or your son Haruhi. Take your pick." he said calmly. "If you chose to leave them forever, you may call and let them know, so that they will not attempt to contact you."

Haruhi burst out in tears and ran from the room. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed her heart out. She knew what she had to do. It broke her heart to have to call her friends and tell them not to contact her, but she couldn't lose her son.

She rolled over and got up from her bed. She took the phone and dialed Mitsukuni's cell. It rang for a few seconds. When he picked up with his usual cheerful greeting of "It's Haru-chan!" she began to cry.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Mitsukuni...I'm sorry...I have to tell you something, so please just hear me out." she began.

"Of course Haru-chan." he agreed.

"Kyoya...found out I stayed over." she said, "He was less than pleased, and told me that as his wife, it was my duty to stay by his side while I am out, or stay home. He said that if I kept in contact or saw any one of you, he would divorce me and take complete custody of Kyoichi. I'm so sorry, I love you like an older brother, and it kills me to have to stay away from you...but I can't lose my son...please forgive me, and until Kyoya says otherwise, please forgive me for not contacting you...he said that if you tried to contact me he would divorce me and sue for custody." Haruhi was in tears. She struggled to breath and stop crying. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni...this is good bye."

Mitsukuni was crying too. "I love you too Haru-chan. Good bye."

They hung up. Mitsukuni hugged his beloved Usa-chan to his chest and looked forlornly at his strawberry cake. He pushed it away from him and left the kitchen. His brother looked after him with shock.

Haruhi was now calm. One down, four more to go.

She called Hikaru and Kaoru. They answered on speaker phone as they usually did when she called. "Haruhi" they chimed in unison.

"Guys, I have to tell you something..."

Kaoru was crying as Haruhi said her last good bye. Hikaru hugged his brother to him, muttering to his twin words of comfort, when he too needed to be comforted.

When she hung up the phone, she was teary eyed again. Two more.

She called Takashi next. At least the stoic man would understand, and know how sorry she was.

The phone rang. "Takashi?" she asked as she heard a breathing on the other end.

"Ah." he said by way of hello.

"I-I'm sorry...Kyoya says I can't see any of you anymore." she said with tears flowing down her face.

"...Why?" he asked. His voice was calm, soothing her tears.

"He found out that I stayed with you and Mitsukuni last night...he said that if I see any of you again, he'll take Kyoichi and divorce me. He said he will make it so I can never see my son again." she told him. "I'm so sorry."

"...It's going to be okay, Haruhi." he said, surprising her. He never spoke that much. "I understand. The others will too if you explain it to them. I understand that you must think of your son. I would do the same if I was in your situation."

"Takashi...thank you...for understanding. I cannot have any contact with any of you...visual, or otherwise. I'm so sorry." Haruhi said to him.

"...It's okay." Takashi said softly, in his deep voice. After a few seconds he muttered, "I wish..."

"What is that?" Haruhi asked.

"...Nothing. It's fine. You'd better let the rest know. Good bye Haruhi."

"Good bye Takashi..." Haruhi said to him softly.

As the dial tone rung in his ear, Takashi stared blankly at it. He stood, and walked out of the room, leaving his phone on the desk by the door. He grabbed a Katana on his way into the courtyard of his parents dojo. He set up many bamboo rods wrapped in straw and the like. He drew the sword, and with a flourish he swung it at the bundles with an eerie calm. As they fell to the ground, cut completely in half. Only then did he let the emotionless mask fall.

Haruhi paused mid number as she dialed Tamaki's number. She knew he would be immensely hurt by this. He was still attached to the whole family thing. But if she told him the truth she knew that he would understand. She hit the last three numbers and waited.

The phone rang three times. When he picked up he greeted her with the usual, "My darling Haruhi! How is my daughter this day! I'm actually on my way to pick you up, we are still on for lunch right?" he asked.

Haruhi had forgot, that Tamaki insisted on meeting her for lunch, keeping with his daddy, daughter facade. "Tamaki! Stop your car, please."

"Not a chance my darling daughter. I am fifteen minutes from your house, you can't back out now." he said.

"I need to tell you something, and you will need to stop driving to hear this. It's important." Haruhi said. "Will you promise to stop the car?"

She heard the engine stop. "I just pulled off to the side of the road. What is it you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Kyoya...said that I can't see you guys anymore. If I do he'll take Kyoichi away from me. I'm so sorry. I can't call you after this, I can't write you letters, and I can never see you again. He'll make sure I never see my son again. Please...go home. I hope you can forgive me...but please...do not show up at the house, if you do...he'll take him away from me."

Haruhi was crying. "I know you understand...I'm being threatened with the same choice your mother was given...so please...don't call, don't show up. I love you like a brother Tamaki, and it is tearing me apart that I have to cut off all contact with you...please forgive me..." Haruhi stopped talking, waiting for his promise.

"I...I understand, Haruhi. I'll go home. I won't contact you. I will not put you through what my mother has to go through. I love you too much for that. Please...live a happy life, make sure you show your son what love is, so that he knows that he is loved. This will be the last time I talk to you Haruhi...so...forgive me for pushing my family ideals on you for all these years. I know I am not your father, but the last 'fatherly' thing I'll do for you is...I will let you go, and Haruhi?" he asked her.

"Yes?" she asked him through her tears.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Tamaki..."

"Good bye."

The dial tone in her ear made things very real to her. That was it. She had cut off all ties with her best friends in the world. Her heart broke all over again and she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up in a ball on her bed.

She lay like that for a while before she opened her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep without realizing it. She wondered what had woken her up, but as she listened, she heard her son crying from the other room.

She got up and rushed to him. She pulled his door open and hurried to his crib. Staring down at her baby, she noted that his mobile had stopped. She shrugged and lifted him to her chest. She carried him to his changing table, and lay him down. She pulled off his pajamas and changed his diaper.

She dressed him in a cute little blue tee shirt, with a choo-choo train on it. She put little shorts on him and his blue baby booties. She lifted him and carried him out of the room to tell his father what she had chosen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Thank you all for waiting for this chapter, I was at my boyfriends house this weekend. But I won't be next weekend. So I will be able to write more. Haha. I am really getting into this story. Well anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera

A/N: Edited


	3. Chapter 3: A Matter Of Appointments

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Three: A Matter Of Appointments

Kyoichi was now one year old, and it had been almost a full year since Haruhi had last seen her friends. Kyoya was immersed into his work as usual, typing away at consumer reports, and the like. He would leave for weeks on end for business trips to America, England, China and France. Haruhi knew that even though two of Kyoya's personal bodyguards went with him, that still left one more.

Tachibana had been ordered by Kyoya, to make sure that Haruhi kept her word, and remained at the estate, unless he, or the master was with her. To be honest, Tachibana felt sorry for his master's wife. She had no friends anymore, because of master Kyoya's rages. Her father would not speak to her either, for he was on her husbands side, and felt that as his wife, she should stand by him.

Haruhi spent her days taking care of Kyoichi, which had been rather difficult as of late, due to the boy being unnecessarily fussy. He would cry if someone left the room, or if a single thing in the room was changed. He couldn't walk yet, and Haruhi was getting concerned. Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi had a baby girl, and she was a few months younger than Kyoichi, and already the little girl was walking, and talking.

Kyoichi never said a single word. He wouldn't look at Haruhi when she spoke to him, and sometimes it seemed as if he never heard her. She was getting worried. She walked to the phone. She called his pediatrician and made an appointment.

Tachibana was standing outside the room and he heard the phone dialing. He hurriedly picked up the phone in the hall, and pushing mute, listened intently as he had been instructed. Master Kyoya wished to be informed of any and all calls his wife made in his absence. His eyes widened as he heard the conversation.

"Dr. Yoshimaru speaking. Ah Mrs. Ootori, how may I help you this evening?"

"Hello Doctor, I had a question about my son..." Haruhi began. "It seems as if he is developing more slowly than other babies, and I think something might be wrong with his hearing."

"I see. Well, I will need to see the child to make a proper diagnosis. Here, let me grab my chart, and I'll make an appointment. When is good for you Mrs. Ootori?" he asked her, pen poised.

"When is the soonest I can get in, I'm very concerned..." Haruhi said.

"That is understandable, let's see...I have an open spot available for Thursday, at one thirty." he said, "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes...thank you doctor." Haruhi said gratefully.

"Of course, I will see you and your son then. Have a nice night." they hung up.

Tachibana knew that Master Kyoya would want to hear about this. As he was raising up his cell to his ear, he heard buttons being pushed on the phone. He lifted the hall phone again, pushing mute.

The phone rang for several seconds. Soon the words, "The party you are trying to reach is unable to answer the phone at this moment, please leave a message, or hang up and try again."

He heard Haruhi sigh with annoyance. The tone sounded. He heard her speak. "Kyoya, it's me. Please call me as soon as you get this, it's about Kyoichi. It is very important, so please call me back. Bye." The phone clicked off.

Haruhi sat on her couch wearily. _Of all the things..._ she thought. It was only Monday, she still had three more days until the appointment. She would try to handle this as best as she could, seeing as her husband would not be home until Friday.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Kyoya fell into the large comfortable chair in his hotel room. He had left his phone off during the meeting, and had just now remembered to turn it on. When he saw that he had a missed call from Haruhi, he looked to see if she had left a voice mail.

"Ah, there it is." he said as he pressed the button.

His face was annoyed when he started listening to it, then his face turned to shock, then worry. He stood and called his associates, "This is Kyoya Ootori, I have a family emergency and I will be leaving. I will call you when I can make it back. Good bye." he hung up the phone. He would wait until the morning to call the airport.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Haruhi thought that the week had passed by too slowly for her tastes. But it was finally here, and she dressed her son warmly, it was getting a bit chilly lately. She picked him up and made her way to the limo waiting outside. When she had strapped him in, she told the driver to go. They drove the twenty odd minutes to the doctors office and once they were there, Haruhi led her son inside. She handed him a toy for him to play with while she filled out the paperwork.

Dr. Yoshimaru opened the door to the waiting room and called, "Ootori Haruhi?"

"Here." she raised her hand and picked up her son. She followed the doctor into the next room. She was asked several questions while he was measuring and weighing her son. She answered as best she could, and when the doctor had finished he took them into the examining room.

"Please, doctor Yoshimaru, tell me. What is wrong with Kyoichi?"

The door to the room slammed open and Kyoichi began to cry. Haruhi hurriedly scooped him up into her arms to comfort him.

"Ah, Mr. Ootori, I'm glad you could make it." Dr. Yoshimaru said in a kind voice.

"Enough with the pleasantries, what is the matter with my son?" Kyoya asked in a rude tone.

He was very upset to learn upon his return to his estate, that Haruhi and his son had already left for the appointment. He'd had to take the less expensive limo, a fact that annoyed him greatly.

"We were just about to get to that, if you would like to take a seat..."

Kyoya sat in the nearest chair. "Now what is all this nonsense?"

Dr. Yoshimaru pulled out a piece of paper with several numbers on it and set it aside.

"From what information I've gathered from your wife, Mr. Ootori, it appears that your son suffers from a mild case of Autism."

Haruhi gasped and looked at her son. "But he looks like a normal little boy..." she said.

"Yes well, autism doesn't discriminate on looks, I'm not an expert in that field, but I've seen my fair share of cases of autism, from relatively mild, to very severe." he handed them the paper with the numbers on it. "Please, you should call Dr. Ogata. She is located about a half an hour away from here, the address is on the paper, as well as the phone number. She can best advise you as to what you should do."

"We'll do that then," said Haruhi glancing at her husband, who looked extremely upset. "Thank you Dr. Yoshimaru."

Haruhi bowed. "Thank you for your time, have a nice day." she followed Kyoya out of the room.

Over the next few days, Haruhi and Kyoya tried to get along. They no longer fought in front of their son, a fact that Haruhi was glad for. Kyoya had also told her that he would be accompanying the two of them to the autism specialists. He seemed as if he had something on his mind. Haruhi knew he was thinking of the health of their son, so she didn't feel the need to bring it up. It would just upset him.

That night, after Haruhi had put their son to bed, and herself not long after, Kyoya sat up in his room busily typing away at his computer. He was looking up the symptoms of autism. When he found a particular website he clicked on the link. When the page was brought up he began to read aloud.

"Autism is a developmental disorder that appears in the first 3 years of life, and affects the brain's normal development of social and communication skills." he began to skim until he came upon something that looked of use to him.

"Some autistic children are overly sensitive in sight, touch, hearing, smell or taste. Hm...Kyoichi doesn't like loud noises, he also doesn't listen when I speak." he continued to read, and with the more he read, the more distressed he became. "Unusual distress when things are changed, perform repeat body movements, and show unusual attachment to objects." Kyoya thought about those last three things, it seemed to him that his son did all of them. He frowned. This was not good. He shrugged. _Well, _he thought. _Once we see the doctor, we can get him the cure, and all will be well_.

Kyoya stared in horror at the next line of text. Autism is an incurable disease, and the causes are currently unknown.

Kyoya slammed his computer shut. "My son does not have autism. I will not believe it unless the specialist says otherwise. He went to bed with that thought in his head.

The next morning they sat in the specialist's office waiting for her to arrive. They had left the house early so as to make the first appointment. Kyoya was on his laptop while Haruhi entertained Kyoichi. She was holding his favorite toy, and making it dance. He watched it intently. When Kyoya spoke to his son, Haruhi stopped playing with him. He reached for the toy again, and Haruhi looked sadly at Kyoya.

His face was very angry. He did nothing but mutter until the specialist joined them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. My name is Dr. Ayame Ogata. I am a specialist for autism. I got a call from Dr. Yoshimaru yesterday, saying that you two had some questions for me?"

"Does my son have autism?" Kyoya asked.

"It looks like it Mr. Ootori. I will have to perform several tests to find out for sure, it will only take a few minutes. If I may borrow Kyoichi for a moment?" she asked Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded and said, "That's fine, but before you go, please take this toy. He really likes it and it helps him to calm down and sit still." she handed Dr. Ogata the doll.

When she had left Haruhi and Kyoya to wait, Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. He left the room to make a call, while motioning for his wife to stay.

While she sat alone, Haruhi clasped her hands together and prayed. "God, please let there be nothing wrong with my son."

XxXSceneChangeXxX

"Mr. Ootori...yes everything is ready to go, just as soon as you give the go ahead. Of course sir. I will approve the file and send it out when you are ready sir. Just say the word. Yes...Yes. Good bye sir. Have a pleasant day."

Kyoya walked back into the room just as the doctor was getting back with his son. Haruhi lifted Kyoichi up to the changing table and began to change his diaper, the doctor told them the results of the tests; and as Haruhi's blood ran cold, Kyoya's thumb hit the send button.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry about how late this chapter is getting up. I hope you liked this chapter, so please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera

A/N: Edited


	4. Chapter 4: A Matter Of Paperwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Four: A Matter of Paperwork.

Kyoya Ootori sat down at his desk with a stack of files that needed his signature. He took a sip of his black coffee, freshly ground, just the way he liked it. He read carefully through each page, before making changes as he deemed necessary. He added something when he thought it needed it, and when he was finally done, rereading the page twice, he signed it. Setting it aside, before going on to the next page. He sighed as he heard his son, Kyoichi yelling and crying in the background.

He stood and stormed into his wife's room, where he saw Haruhi struggling to change a very unwilling Kyoichi's diaper. Kyoya knelt down and took the diaper from Haruhi who looked at him in amazement. He'd never offered to help her with their son before. Her amazement turned to horror as Kyoya grabbed their son roughly by his arm and pulled him over. He lifted him and put the diaper on too tight.

Kyoichi screamed more, as he struggled against his father's rough hands. Haruhi screamed in fear for her son as Kyoya lifted his hand and struck the boy. He was instantly silent. His gray eyes peering up at his father, tears streaming silently down his face, which was turning red with a large hand print.

"Kyoichi!" Haruhi called as she physically pushed Kyoya out of the way. She pulled her son into her arms, and held him to her chest. She glared up at her husband. "What the hell is your problem! He's a baby, Kyoya! He can't help it if he screams, he has autism! Why would you hit your son!" she kept her arms wrapped around the baby.

Kyoya stood. He turned to look at her coldly. "I don't know who you messed around with, but it is clear to me that that is not my son. There is no way that I, Kyoya Ootori, could have sired a child with bad genes. The only obvious reason, is that you screwed around on me."

Haruhi stared at him in disbelief. "You're a bastard, you know that Kyoya!" she said angrily.

"Yes, Haruhi, as you tell me daily." he turned to leave the room. "The maids will bring you you're dinner. You are no longer welcome downstairs."

Haruhi sat on her knees on the itchy carpet. "Kyo...ya?" she was confused. "What happened to you?"

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Three months passed since Kyoichi was diagnosed, and Haruhi had been taking him every other day to the a place, where they helped children like him. They had many machines, and gadgets that helped with the child's development.

Haruhi would come home every night and try her best to avoid Kyoya, and to keep her son away from his father. Despite what Kyoya had said, Haruhi stood by her words. She had never, nor would she ever, cheat on him. It wasn't right. Even though Haruhi knew that he had not been faithful to her, she could not bring herself to bring him shame.

Despite his being a bastard, he had been her friend at one point in their lives, and she wouldn't do that to her friends.

One day when Haruhi was walking into her rooms, after taking Kyoichi to the development center, she say Kyoya sitting in one of her armchairs next to the fire place. She spared him a short glance, as she passed him on her way to the babies room.

She lay her son down to sleep, and turned on his mobile. Kyoya had gotten it for him when he was first born. In a rare act of kindness he had surprised Haruhi when she had gotten home from the hospital. The tiny cars and bikes spun in a circle while playing Brahms lullaby.

Once he had been covered, she left the room and sat in the chair opposite her husband. "What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, she had never been one to mince words. "I thought you said you didn't want to see my face as long as I lived here?"

Kyoya fixed hid gaze upon her. "I still don't. I am here to give you these. You will be required to sign and date these." he handed her a stack of papers.

"Kyoya...what is this?"

"Divorce papers." he said walking out of the room.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

It had been a year and a half since Mitsukuni had seen his dear friend Haruhi. He wondered how she was doing.

"Mitsukuni?" he heard.

He shook his head and looked up at his tall companion. "Yes Takashi?"

"Look...he pointed at a clinic a few stores ahead of him.

"Is that Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked. "I wish I could go and see." he was itching to see his friend.

A larger hand stopped him with a light touch. "You can't..."

Mitsukuni looked up into the sad face of his best friend and cousin. "I know Takashi. Kyoya will take Kyoichi..."

They watched as Haruhi stepped out of the clinic with her son in her arms. She stepped into the small taxi that was waiting for them. The two watched the car drive off.

"I wonder if one of them is sick?" Mitsukuni asked Takashi.

"Yeah." he replied as they started to walk toward the clinic.

As they neared, Mitsukuni read the name of the place aloud. "The Pacific Learning Center?" he looked at Takashi. "What does that mean?"

"Don't know." he walked toward the doors. "I'm going in."

Mitsukuni followed his friend curiously. He bounced up to the lady at the reception. "Hello." he said brightly.

The lady looked over the counter at the two. One very tall, kind of quiet looking. Then at the second, who was very short, and who was looking up at her with a smile. "Hello. How may I help you two gentlemen today?" she asked.

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi and then asked her. "What is this place? The pacific learning center? What do you do here?"

The receptionist smiled at him. "This is a support center for children with autism. We set up classes so that the children can learn to interact with others, as well as help with their development."

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi in shock. "Taka-chan?" he asked, "If Haru-chan was coming here, then does that mean that Kyoichi..."

"Don't know." he responded.

"That lady that just left, her son has this autism?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I'm sorry...I wouldn't be able to say, I'm just the receptionist." she said apologetically.

They left the center and began walking down the street. Neither speaking, but both were thinking.

_Poor Haru-chan! I hope that wasn't her...I really hope so..._ Mitsukuni thought worriedly.

_Haruhi...how are you holding up, I wonder... _Takashi thought to himself.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Haruhi entered the office gently guiding Kyoichi with her. She sat down with her lawyer, and began to go over everything. She had signed a prenuptial, so in the event of her divorce, she would have nothing. Not that she wanted anything from Kyoya, all she cared about, was getting full custody of her son. Nothing else mattered.

The lawyer was impressed at Haruhi's knowledge of the law. He asked her if she had studied law at all. She told him that before she was married she had just graduated from law school. She had that to fall back on at least, since Kyoya wouldn't be giving her a cent. He'd already cut both her and Kyoichi out of the family tree, and she knew he wouldn't be giving her any child support. Together they came up with the paperwork, and all Haruhi had to do was get Kyoya to sign over full custody.

When Haruhi returned home she walked into Kyoya's office and handed him the papers.

"Sign them." she said stonily.

"What are they?" Kyoya said picking them up.

"Custody papers. I want full custody of Kyoichi. Since you no longer believe him to be your son, then sign them." Haruhi spat angrily.

"Fine." With a quick flourish, he signed his name and dated the papers. He had skimmed them lightly before doing so of course.

He handed them to her, "When will you be out of here?" he asked her.

"A week or so. I need to find an apartment before I can leave." she said.

"Why bother, just call up one of your friends, I'm sure they'd love to have you." Kyoya said smirking meanly at her.

"Because, thanks to you, they won't want to talk to me let alone see me. You really are a bastard you know that?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved her away.

A week later found Haruhi standing in the middle of her new living room. The entire apartment was as large as her room at Kyoya's. However, Haruhi was happy for the first

time since her son was born. He was in his new room, playing with his toys, while Haruhi lugged her new furniture into place.

She set up the television last, and turned it on. As she flipped through the news channels, she stopped abruptly. "Kyoya?" she murmured softly. "What in the world?"

She turned the volume up.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Tamaki watched the television shock covering his face.

"My new wife will be everything I could ask for, as a woman, as a lover, and as a business partner, we are compatible in every way. That's something my Ex and I never shared."

"What?" Tamaki asked incredulously.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru called to his twin who was in the middle of taking a shower.

"What?" Kaoru called back.

"Kyoya's on TV."

"Why?"

"Something about a new wife."

"What!"

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Mitsukuni yelled and raved at the Television while Takashi sat there quietly screaming in his head.

"The divorce was finalized three days ago, and I have never been happier." Kyoya said with a smile.

The cameras cut to black and a commercial turned on.

"What is your problem you backstabbing jerk! Why would you do that to Haru-chan!"

Mitsukuni's ranting stilled when he heard the phone go off. "Is that mine, or yours Takashi?"

"Both."

They answered. "Hello?"

Hunny did you see!" Tamaki's voice rang through the phone. "Poor Haruhi!"

The twins were on Takashi's line. "Mori! What are we going to do about this! Something has to be done.

"There's nothing we can do, but wait until Haruhi comes to us." Takashi said, in a rare long sentence. "Bye."

The phone rang again. Takashi picked it up, "Yeah?"

His eyes widened as he heard the voice on the other end. "Yeah...We all saw." He answered. He stood and began looking for his shoes. "We'll be right over. Bye."

Mitsukuni asked him. "Taka-chan? Who was that?"

"Haruhi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this finished. As always, please review.

~Kiera

A/N: Edited


	5. Chapter 5: A Matter Of Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Five: A Matter Of Acceptance

The limo ride to Haruhi's apartment was short. Fifteen minutes at the most. Soon Takashi and Mitsukuni were knocking at the door. They heard screaming and Haruhi calling out over the noise. "Coming!"

She opened the door and smiled at her friends apologetically, "Sorry about the mess. Kyoichi's throwing a fit." she stepped aside and let them into the apartment. Takashi smiled at Haruhi as he passed her.

Kyoichi looked up at her friends and screamed. He threw himself down on his back, and kicked his legs and flailed his arms.

Takashi appeared to be calm, but Mitsukuni looked near tears. He looked up at Haruhi. "Haru-chan! What did I do?"

Haruhi just knelt down and moved the toys away from the baby. "Sorry. He seems to not like changes very much, so when he gets like this it's best to just move the smaller things, so he doesn't hurt himself." she said.

When Kyoichi had calmed down a bit, Haruhi gave him his toys back. She then set about getting her friends some tea. She heard Mitsukuni talking to Takashi and when she got back to the living room, almost dropped the tray in shock. Takashi was sitting on the floor next to Kyoichi, and was entertaining him with a stuffed panda that the two had brought for him.

Haruhi caught herself in time and carefully set the tray down on the table. She smiled at the three of them. Kyoichi was gurgling and waving his arms happily. Mitsukuni made a funny face. Haruhi tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Are the three of you having fun?" she asked.

Mitsukuni smiled and bounded up and over to her. He hugged her side. "Uh huh! Kyo-chan is so cute Haruhi!"

"Thank you." she smiled. She gestured toward the couch and chairs. "If you guys want to take a seat, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Takashi looked confused. "Dinner?" he asked.

"I thought, that since you two came over to sit with us for a while, you would be missing dinner, so I took the liberty of making something." Haruhi said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Yes! I love Haru-chan's cooking!"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad." she said. They sat for a few seconds in silence, before Haruhi broke the ice. "I have something I need to tell you guys..." she began.

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

"It's about...Kyoichi..." Haruhi said sadly. "I had been noticing it for a while now, but he seems to cry more than other babies, and at first I thought he was just colicky, but when I took him to the doctors..." she let a few tears fall.

"He told me that Kyoichi...that he...has autism. It's a mental condition that impairs his learning, speech, and sometimes even mobility...there's no cure for it..." Haruhi began to sob hard. "After we found out, that's when Kyoya left us. He said that there was no way that he could have been the father of someone with bad genes! He said...he said that I cheated on him! He said that Kyoichi wasn't his son!"

Haruhi's body bent over because she was crying so hard. "How can a father turn his back on his one and a half year old baby!"

Mitsukuni stood to go comfort Haruhi, but when he saw that Takashi had already stood, he sat down. _Taka-chan..._ He thought.

Haruhi felt warm arms enveloping her. "It's okay." Takashi's warm voice rumbled over her. "Let it all out."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Takashi's waist. Her arms shook as she cried. He was trying to comfort her, she realized. Haruhi felt safe, and cried until she couldn't force anymore tears from her eyes.

When she was done, she sat back and gave a teary smile at Takashi. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet."

"It's fine." Takashi gave her a little smile.

"Do you feel better Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yes...thank you." she replied. There was a noise in the kitchen, and she stood. "The dinner's ready." she rushed into the other room.

"Takashi..." Mitsukuni whispered in his cousins ear.

"Hm?" he answered.

"You...like Haru-chan...don't you?" he asked.

Takashi looked at Mitsukuni with no emotions on his face. His eyes however, showed everything he was feeling. "I..." he began.

Haruhi came into the room and picked up Kyoichi. "It's on the table boys, are you ready to eat?" she turned and led them into the other room.

Takashi stood to follow her, when Mitsukuni tugged on his shirt. He looked down at his cousin.

"I won't tell, it can be our secret for now, okay?" Mitsukuni said with a finger to his lips.

Relieved, Takashi nodded his head.

Haruhi poked her head out of the kitchen. "You coming or not?"

Mitsukuni scampered to her with a bright grin plastered on his face. "Yes! I can't wait!"

Dinner passed without event, and soon Haruhi was saying good bye to her two best friends. Mitsukuni had already went to the limo, leaving Takashi to help Haruhi put Kyoichi to bed, seeing as he had fallen asleep on him during the movie they had watched after the meal.

Haruhi watched as Takashi carefully laid her son in his bed. His hand softly brushed Kyoichi's hair from his face. She smiled when he leaned in and kissed the child on his forehead. She bent and kissed her son as well before turning his mobile on and leaving the room.

As she was walking Takashi to the door she said, "You're good with kids, Takashi."

He shrugged. "Mitsukuni sometimes acts like a child." He gave her a small smile. "How different are they really?"

Haruhi laughed. He had made a joke. "I might just get you babysitting within the month." She said in a joking tone.

"Alright."

"Haha...really?" She asked.

"I don't see why not, he's a good kid." Takashi said. He kissed Haruhi on the forehead, like his cousin had done before running for the car. "Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered, confused.

"Nothing...just remember that the room you stayed in all those times is still there for you, should you chose to accept it."

"I...Takashi..." she didn't know what to say.

"Just think about it okay?" Takashi urged her. "You will be able to look for a job at a nearby law firm, and we can hire a nanny for when you need one, one that has experience with children with autism. Mitsukuni and I could also watch him if you would prefer that." Takashi said.

"I don't know..." Haruhi said, not sure if it was a good idea.

"Haruhi...we are your friends, and it would be remiss if we didn't at least try to help you in you're time of need." he ruffled her hair as he had done in school. "We'll be around to visit soon." with that, Takashi left Haruhi's apartment.

She watched the car drive away before closing and locking her door.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

The next few weeks were like a dream for Haruhi. All of her friends had come by at least one time or another, and all had expressed their sympathy's for her son's autism. They understood she was having a rough time, and all offered for her to move in and stay with them. She couldn't think of any other answer but no though. Tamaki and the twins, were too loud, and her son hated loud noises.

They were slightly upset but in the end they understood her reasoning. They just weren't used to having children around, even if the three acted like children themselves. Every couple of days they stopped by though, and brought Kyoichi stuffed animals, and toys for him to play with.

Usually when the three visited, it was together. That unfortunately led to Kyoichi throwing his tantrums, the loud noises getting to him. No, Haruhi much preferred it when Mitsukuni and Takashi visited. They would sit and watch a quiet movie and have dinner together, both her guests taking turns feeding Kyoichi when they were there. Actually, Haruhi hardly had to lift a finger when it came to that.

Mitsukuni loved playing with him while Takashi and she talked, and Takashi would feed him and just sit watching him play with his many toys, he didn't even mind changing his diaper once in a while. Mitsukuni was a bit put off by that, it just wasn't his cup of tea. So when Takashi gave her the much needed break, she and Mitsukuni would chat and talk about some kind of new sweets that he wanted to introduce to Kyoichi when Haruhi said he was old enough.

One visit, however, Mitsukuni was sick. Haruhi said that Takashi didn't have to come over, that he could stay and take care of his cousin, but Mitsukuni wouldn't hear of it. He told Haruhi on the phone that, "We always come over twice a week, Haru-chan! If I can't make it, then Takashi will still come over so he can watch Kyoichi and you can get some time for yourself. So there, it's settled. I'll see you next time, 'kay!" he had hung up the phone then.

Takashi had shown up an hour later. That day had been a particularly bad one, as Kyoichi's tummy was hurting him. He still couldn't talk yet, but he could cry. Lord have mercy, he could cry. All day until Takashi had shown up, all Haruhi had heard was the sound of her baby screaming, and try as she might, he just wasn't calming down. So when she heard the door open she called from the back room.

"I'm back here Takashi!"

Haruhi had given Takashi and Mitsukuni a key for her apartment, something she didn't trust to their other, more loud, friends. She was probably afraid that they would let themselves in at their leisure and attempt to drag Kyoichi and herself on some god forsaken trip to the commoner supermarket. She shuddered at the thought. Usually she had one of her more responsible friends look after the baby while she went shopping by herself.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi began as Takashi found his way to her bedroom, where she was currently attempting to sooth her son. "We might not get much of a chance to talk much tonight, Kyoichi has been a bit upset lately. You might want to just head home, and we can do this another night."

Takashi didn't say a word, but instead walked over to her and held out his hands. "I'll take him." he offered. "You look like you could use a good soak."

"I don't know Takashi...will you be able to handle him for that long?" she asked, uncertain.

"It's fine." he took Kyoichi from his friend. "Now go and relax. I'll try to calm him down, and give him something to eat."

Haruhi looked at him gratefully. "Thanks Takashi." she said as she accepted his hand up. "I'll do that." she pecked his cheek and kissed her son. "Mommy will be back soon sweetie."

"Take your time to relax. I can handle it." Takashi reminded her.

With a last smile behind her, Haruhi entered the bathroom and shut the door.

He could hear the sound of clothing being removed, and the rushing of water as she filled the tub. He looked at the wiggling child in his arms and said, "Now. Lets be a good boy and let your mother rest a while shall we?" the baby had stopped crying and was looking up at Takashi with his big gray eyes. He gurgled and reached for his face.

Takashi smirked at the actions of his temporary ward, and left Haruhi's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He entered Kyoichi's room and set about putting him in his pajamas. It was quite the feat too, because Kyoichi was a squirmy little thing. Who would have thought that such a small child could be as strong as he was.

Doing his best, Takashi worked to disentangle the flailing babies arms from the tiny shirt. He changed his diaper while he was at it, before selecting a light green footie pajama from the little drawer under the changing table. When he had finally managed to get him dressed, Takashi took him to the living room, where he placed Kyoichi into his play pen with several soft foam blocks to play with.

He drug it to the kitchen so he could keep an eye on him as he cooked. He knew Haruhi usually fed him jarred baby food, but he couldn't find any.

"Hm...she must be out." He looked at the boy, who was now laying on his back, and waving his hands in front of his face contentedly. "Kyoichi," he crooned, very unlike himself. He would only show this side to the little boy he had become so fond of. "How would you like to try something new?"

Takashi pulled out a few pans, and began making homemade Okonomiyaki, a skill he had learned from his mother. While that was cooking in the oven, about thirty minutes later, he began to take random veggies and peeled them. Yams, carrots, and peas went into the blender. He mixed them until the mixture was in a baby food like texture. He scooped it out and put it into a bowl. He tasted it and deemed it fine.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a jar of milk that Haruhi had in the door. He poured some into a bottle, and began to heat it. While it was warming, the oven timer went off. He took the Okonomiyaki out and set it on top of the stove to cool. Retrieving the bottle he tested it on his arm as Haruhi had taught them. When he found that it was alright for Kyoichi to drink, he turned to retrieve him, and stopped. Haruhi stood there, leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Not long." she smirked. "Takashi...I never knew you could cook."

"Mother taught me..." he blushed a bit brighter, before turning to set the table. "I just have to set it out..."

Haruhi smiled softly as she picked up Kyoichi. "Hello there my little one. Has uncle Takashi been teaching you how to cook?"

Kyoichi just pulled at her shirt in response. She hugged him. "Aw, such a sweet boy." she said as she carried him to his highchair. Placing him in she turned to Takashi. "Do you need any help?"

"No...take a seat." Takashi said as he carried the two plates of food. Setting it down in front of her, he got the babies food and sat next to the highchair. He took a baby spoon and held it to his mouth. Kyoichi opened wide and he fed him. Kyoichi smacked his lips contentedly and immediately opened again.

"What kind of baby food is that? I don't think I've seen that kind." Haruhi asked after she tasted the food.

"I made it. I put in yams, carrots and peas. Home made baby food is supposedly better for him..." he smirked at her. "Besides, you were out anyway."

Haruhi laughed. "I'll make sure I go shopping tomorrow."

Takashi ate his Okonomiyaki as he fed the baby. He handed him his bottle and he upended it into his mouth greedily sucking.

When they had finished, Takashi gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink.

"I can do that..." Haruhi protested. "You already cooked and all."

"It's fine. Though I think someone's tired." he commented nodding his head toward Kyoichi.

"Ah." she said. "You're right. I'll just put him to bed then."

As she left the room, Takashi finished the dishes and cleaned up any mess he might have made. Bored then, he wandered into the living room, and searched for a movie that they hadn't seen yet. Finding one he slid it in to the DVD player and started it up. He sped past the previews, knowing that both Haruhi and himself found them to be annoying.

When it reached the title screen, he left it there, and sat on the couch waiting for Haruhi. He didn't have very long to wait though, as Kyoichi fell asleep more quickly than usual. He looked up when she walked in. "Is an action movie okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's fine." she sat down in the middle of the couch. "Oh, I haven't seen this one yet."

"I didn't think so, it's one of the ones that Hikaru brought last time." he said pushing play. "It was still in the wrapping."

As they watched the movie, Takashi noticed that Haruhi was shivering slightly. Hitting pause, he got up and left the room. Haruhi stared curiously after him, seeing him enter her room. He soon returned with a blanket. He handed it to her, and she smiled back gratefully. She snuggled up under the soft material.

They resumed the movie, but not much further in it, she accidentally bumped Takashi's arm. She gasped. "You're freezing!" she looked up at him. "Why didn't you say

anything?"

He shrugged, only vaguely aware of the cold. What he didn't expect, was for Haruhi to throw the blanket over him. He looked at her to protest. "If I take your blanket, then you'll be cold Haruhi." he told her.

He was surprised when she lifted the covers and squeezed in closer to him. "No reason for both of us to be chilly." she smiled. "We can share the blanket."

He was shocked that she would make such a bold move. Not that he minded much. Her head rested on his chest. He must have stiffened in surprise as she did though, because she looked up at him.

"Is this okay? I can always just get another blanket if you like? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." she asked him.

"No. It's fine." Takashi told her, and to reassure her he let his arm wrap around her shoulder, to give her some extra warmth. They watched the movie like that, just resting. Somewhere during the last part of the movie, they had fallen asleep.

When Haruhi awoke, she was a bit surprised to see that they had somehow managed to get into a laying down position, while she still rested on his chest. She peeked up at Takashi, and saw that he was still asleep. She would have gotten up and left him to sleep there, and gone to her own room, but he looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him, well that and his arm was holding her to him so she wouldn't fall. She shrugged lightly and lay her head back down. She then realized how warm he was. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

Takashi had been awake before Haruhi, and had been enjoying the feel of her against him. She was so light. He had tightened his hold on her, so she couldn't fall from the couch. When he felt her stir, he feigned sleep, so as to put off the uncomfortable questions that were sure to come. He felt her look up at him, and then shrug and lay back down. His heart was beating fast, and from where she was on his chest, she could probably hear it. He put it out of his mind however, and went back to sleep.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

The two were awoken by the fussing noises of Kyoichi in the other room. Haruhi woke first, and carefully disentangled herself from Takashi's grasp. She covered him back up and hurried to her son. After she changed him and brought him out of his room, so she could get him a bottle, she noticed that Takashi was in the process of sitting up.

"Good morning." she smiled at him. His hair was sticking out in the back.

"Ngh...Morning." he said as he stretched out his muscles.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you last night." called Haruhi from the kitchen.

Takashi stood and walked in after her. "It's not a problem." he told her.

_Far from it_. He thought to himself with a satisfied inner smirk.

"Ah, that's good. I was afraid you would be uncomfortable with it." Haruhi said as she busied herself cooking some eggs.

Takashi ruffled Kyoichi's hair lightly as the child drank his bottle. "No. It wasn't uncomfortable." he assured her. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. Not that he could ever tell her...he sighed to himself.

"So I've been doing some thinking." Haruhi started as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Eat." she demanded.

He nodded and sat. he broke a yolk and dipped his toast into it. After he took and swallowed a bite he asked her. "About what?"

"About what you said a few weeks ago." she said as she pulled up a chair. "About that room..."

"The offer is still on the table Haruhi." Takashi said. "Mitsukuni agrees with me, you probably shouldn't be living by yourself, not that you can't handle it." he took a bite of egg.

"Far from it. It's just that with Kyoichi and all, we would feel better if you were closer to us, we can help you more that way."

Haruhi listened to him as she ate. "I know I said I wouldn't...but after thinking it over, I decided to take you up on that offer. I will be able to get a job then, and I wouldn't have to worry about the baby. He likes both of you and I know he will be in good hands, with someone I can trust." she smiled at him.

"Besides, I might as well." she smirked teasingly at him, "Especially if you guys are just going to spend the night all the time."

Takashi blushed. "Sorry about that..."

Haruhi laughed, "It's okay. I'm teasing you Takashi. Hahaha."

After they finished eating, Takashi stood, "I'm sorry Haruhi, I have to get going. I never called Mitsukuni. He's probably worried."

She stood as well. "Yeah, probably." she gave him a hug.

Takashi kissed her forehead, then Kyoichi's. "When did you want to start moving your things?"

"Um...when is it convenient to you guys?" she asked.

"How about in a week?" Takashi asked her.

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks again Takashi." Haruhi said to him. "After Kyoya rejected Kyoichi..." her voice dwindled into nothing.

"Haruhi," said Takashi softly taking her small hand in his. "We're your friends, and we accept you and Kyoichi for who you are. We all love you."

Haruhi smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you all too." she said.

As Takashi left the house, he thought about what was said. "Me too, Haruhi." he whispered as he walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Damn that took a long time to write. Sorry about the wait. As always, please review!

~Kiera

A/n: Edited


	6. Chapter 6: A Matter Of Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Six: A Matter Of Routine

The week flew by and soon, Haruhi and Kyoichi had been whisked away to live at Takashi's and Mitsukuni's house. Mitsukuni had come by and helped her to pack her things, while Takashi stayed and made sure that the room was refurnished and up to his standards. They sent the things ahead with Mitsukuni's men, and then he took her to lunch before they returned to the house. Once there Mitsukuni had led her to her rooms, where they found Takashi and the movers setting up.

Takashi looked up and smiled. "Hey, you made it. How was lunch?"

"It was good Taka-chan!" Mitsukuni smiled as he bounded over. He quickly crawled up the taller man and latched onto his shoulder. "I took them to a diner."

"Ah." Takashi said with a pleased smile. He shifted his glance at Haruhi. "It was enjoyable then?"

"Yes. Very much." Haruhi said smiling back. "Ah! You don't have to help Takashi! I can set the rooms up! You don't have to go out of your way..."

"Nonsense." Takashi said. "If you want me to stop, let the movers set it up."

Haruhi huffed with annoyance. "Fine. But you don't have to go out of your way."

"Takashi," Mitsukuni asked him. "Want some cake?"

He smiled at his cousin. "Sure."

Mitsukuni smiled brightly. "Yay! Come on Haru-chan! Lets go eat some cake!"

Haruhi agreed even though she had just had a piece of cake after lunch. "Alright, lets go."

After the cake break, Haruhi left Mitsukuni and Takashi in charge of Kyoichi, and went to her rooms to help the movers. Mitsukuni made her promise that she would just tell them where to put things, and not move anything herself. He said that if she was going to live with them, to let the help do their jobs. That was what they were paying them for after all.

Mitsukuni was making Usa-chan dance for Kyoichi, as Takashi fed him a bottle. "You know Taka-chan." he said as he spun his bunny, "You are really good at taking care of Kyo-chan."

"Ah." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't blush Taka-chan, it's a good thing." the smaller man said. "Kyo-chan likes you."

"He likes you too, Mitsukuni." Takashi told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but he is more comfortable with you, I can tell." he said with a wide grin. He made Usa-chan flip, causing Kyoichi to kick his legs happily. "Haru-chan can tell too you

know."

Takashi looked up at Mitsukuni sharply. "What have you told her?" he asked.

Mitsukuni waved his arms in front of himself, "Nothing! Nothing! I promise." he stopped moving his arms. "Besides, I think I will let you tell her yourself, when you're ready."

Takashi lifted Kyoichi to his shoulder to burp him. "I don't know if I ever will, Mitsukuni."

"Why not! Haru-chan has a right to know!" he protested.

"It would only inconvenience her." Takashi said. "She's just gone through a divorce, and has to raise her son on her own, it's hardly the time."

"Not on her own." Mitsukuni reminded him. "We're here now remember? And don't forget, you are really really good with the baby. Don't worry Taka-chan! I'm sure she'll fall head over heels soon enough."

Takashi highly doubted that, but said, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome!" said Mitsukuni happily.

Over the next few weeks, Haruhi found a job at a nearby law firm, and their lives fell into routine. Haruhi would head to work in the mornings, after feeding Kyoichi. She would leave the men in charge of her son, and return after five, usually very tired. Takashi would watch the baby while she took a shower and a nap, then when she woke, she would make dinner.

After they ate she would spend some time with her son, reading to him, and playing with him, before putting him to bed around ten. The three would then watch a movie before heading to bed themselves. Usually, they would watch it in Haruhi's rooms, since they had bought her a new large plasma television. They had set up the surround sound before she got there, and Haruhi had no objections to watching the movies in her room.

Mitsukuni watched Haruhi when she was around Takashi, just out of curiosity. He didn't let the two know that he was though, just in case. He noticed though, that halfway through the movie, almost every time, Takashi would take the throw blanket from the back of the couch, and drape it over Haruhi, claiming her to be cold.

Mitsukuni smiled at that, his cousin could be quite the gentleman. He, himself, usually occupied the chair off to the side, saying that it was so comfortable that he claimed it when he was in Haruhi's rooms. Not that it wasn't comfortable, he just wanted to observe them, and this made it easier to do so. He always brought his own blanket along with his Usa-chan. He grinned in amusement when fifteen minutes after Takashi covered Haruhi with the blanket, she found him to be cold as well.

She would always ask him, "Takashi! You're freezing! Why didn't you say anything?"

Takashi would always shrug in response, causing Haruhi to sigh exasperatedly and scoot closer to him, laying on his chest while covering him with the blanket. She would mutter something about there being no reason for both to be cold, and that they could share if it wasn't bothering him. Takashi would shrug as if it wasn't and he would rest his arm on her for 'extra' warmth. Mitsukuni knew better. His Takashi was sneaky that was for sure.

Most of the time they would fall asleep like that laying there. At first Mitsukuni would wake them, and they would go to their respective rooms. But as the weeks turned into months of them falling asleep like that, Mitsukuni felt like they needed a small push to get things rolling. He started waking them less and less, saying that they looked too tired to wake them, or too comfortable.

After awhile he just stopped all together. Like tonight. He smiled as he glanced back at the two. In their sleep, they had stretched out so that Takashi was laying down and Haruhi was pulled safely against his chest.

_Haru-chan looks so cute sleeping on Taka-chan like that_. Mitsukuni thought as he picked up his Usa-chan. _And Taka-chan looks so peaceful_.

He accidentally tripped over one of Kyoichi's toy blocks as he was attempting to sneak out of the room unnoticed. He shot a glance back at the sleeping couple to find Takashi's sleep ridden eyes peering at him from the couch.

"Mitsukuni." he whispered warningly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Taka-chan." he said sadly. "I tried to be quiet."

_Darn, I woke him up_. He thought unhappily at himself.

"What are you planning?" Takashi whispered to him, suspicious.

"Nothing, so are you going to go to your own room tonight Taka-chan?" Mitsukuni asked innocently.

Takashi looked down at his chest, and caught a look at Haruhi's sleeping form. He watched her for a minute before looking up. He confusedly looked around the room.

_Mitsukuni..._ Takashi thought. He had snuck out of the room when he looked away. He sighed. He knew that he wouldn't wake Haruhi up, it was selfish of him really, but he just couldn't do it.

_Haruhi... _He thought as he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. He only ever got to hold her like this while she was asleep, that way, he could pretend that Haruhi knew how he felt, and felt the same. Only like this.

The mornings had stopped being slightly awkward, and now, neither of them really noticed as they woke together. They just smiled at the other, and went their own ways and dressed for the day. They had gotten used to waking with the other.

As Takashi was leaving he asked her, "You have a new case coming up right?"

"Ah, yes." Haruhi said. She smiled. "You remembered."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be working late, do you need one of us to watch Kyoichi?"

"Yes, if that isn't a problem." Haruhi said.

"No problem. We love the kid." Takashi said with a smile.

Haruhi grew warm inside as she heard him say those words. His father had never said as much. "Thank you, Takashi. That means a lot to me."

Fifteen minutes later she was in the car on her way to work. On her arrival her boss cornered her with a new case she was to start working on. She worked through lunch, having to meet with her client that day. The client in question was a thirty two year old widow whose husband had been killed. She was the prime suspect, seeing as she had taken out a large life insurance policy a few weeks previous. Haruhi had gone over the data and was sure that the woman was innocent, and upon meeting her, realized that she was right. She had a few days before court, so Haruhi had to get her case together as soon as possible.

When she looked at the clock, she saw that it was past nine, she had to get home soon. With a sigh, she hit the save button on her laptop, and left her office, locking the door behind her. She waved a good bye to the security guard as she left the building. She knew that she was going to be in for it when she got home. For some reason, both Takashi and Mitsukuni were very overprotective of her since her divorce. They would be mad that she didn't call when she was late, and then she felt horrible. Kyoichi...she hadn't gotten to see him today. That hurt worse than the boys being mad at her.

She wearily climbed out of the limo, and thanked the driver. She climbed the stairs to the large door and took out her key. She unlocked the door, and upon opening it, was glomped by Mitsukuni who had tears streaming down his face.

"Haru-chan!" he cried. "Where were you? We were worried!"

"Ah...Mitsuku-" she was cut off by a babies crying. "Kyoichi!"

She wiggled out of her friends grasp and rushed up the stairs to her rooms where she found Takashi trying to comfort the irritable baby. "Kyoichi! It's okay, Mommy's here now sweetie!" she took him from Takashi who looked upset.

She bounced him gently and cooed at him until he calmed. "You're tired aren't you baby, it's okay. Mommy will make it better." she sat in the chair and began to rock her son. "I'm sorry Takashi. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I've been swamped with work all day."

"Hm." Takashi said.

"Uh...please sit down Takashi...I know you're upset with me but I..."

"I'm not mad." he said. "When you're done getting him to sleep, go to bed." he turned and left the room.

Haruhi looked after him as he left, "But...we always watch...our movies..." she muttered.

She felt hurt, like she was missing something. She couldn't think of what it could be though, and she shrugged and put Kyoichi down to sleep.

Laying in his bed, Takashi thought maybe he had been to harsh, he understood that being a lawyer took up lots of Haruhi's time, but she always made time to come home and see her son. Then they would watch a movie every night before heading off to bed. He sighed._ It's been months since I actually slept in my own room..._

He turned trying to get comfortable, _It's lonely_. he thought to himself. He reached over and his hand wrapped around a pillow. He pulled it close to him and held it to his chest. He finally fell asleep after an hour of laying there.

Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. The bed itself was comfortable, and Kyoichi was asleep and not crying, so that couldn't be it. She growled to herself as she couldn't figure out why she wasn't falling asleep. She had to be up in the morning. "Damn it." she said aloud. "Why can't I sleep!" she was getting mad that she was awake. "I'll make sure I'm home tomorrow early, so I don't feel so bad. I'm sure that's the reason."

Another hour went by before Haruhi groaned and got up. She slipped on a silk robe that Kaoru had made for a wedding present. It wasn't very warm, it just kept the chill off. She went to check on the baby, then once she was sure he was okay, went downstairs for a cup of tea. She didn't feel like green though, so she settled with plain black.

Holding the steaming cup carefully she slowly, so as not to spill it, made her way back to her room. She tiptoed past Takashi's room not wanting to wake him. Past Mitsukuni's room, though she heard voices, so she knew that he was probably up with his Usa-chan eating cake. She didn't hear the door open as she jumped when a small hand touched her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelped in surprise.

"Sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to scare you." Mitsukuni said apologetically. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought maybe a cup of tea would work." Haruhi explained. "What about you? Are you usually up so late?"

"Not usually. I heard Takashi rolling around and it kept me up. It seems like he can't sleep either." he told her, hiding a knowing grin.

"That's strange, I wonder why?" Haruhi said.

"Cause he isn't used to sleeping in his own room anymore." Mitsukuni said with a grin.

"That's probably why you can't either, Haru-chan. You guys usually fall asleep watching a movie."

"But the TV we watch them on is in my room, so that can't be it." Haruhi argued.

"Yeah, but you fall asleep on Takashi on the couch right? Maybe that's why? You guys got used to it, and now that you are in your own beds you can't fall asleep." he hinted to her.

"Oh I get it!" Haruhi said with a huge smile.

Mitsukuni grinned inside. She finally figured it out.

"It's the couch! It's so comfortable that unless we're on that, we can't fall to sleep!" she grinned at Mitsukuni's disbelieving face. "Thanks Mitsukuni!" she turned and headed back down the hall.

"So she doesn't get it after all..." he stared after her.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I couldn't think of what I wanted to do with this chapter. Please review and let me know how you like it. I am still not one hundred percent on this one. Haha.

~Kiera

A/N;Edited


	7. Chapter 7: A Matter Of Misconceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Seven: A Matter Of Misconceptions

Haruhi woke the next morning, as tired as she was the night previous, to the cries of Kyoichi. She forced herself to get up, and went to retrieve her son. Scooping him into her arms, she changed his diaper, and brought him to the kitchen where she found Mitsukuni sitting at the table eating some chocolate chip pancakes smothered in maple syrup and powdered sugar. Haruhi set the baby in the highchair and opened the fridge. She pulled out a bottle and warmed it, before giving it to her son.

After she fed him, she kissed his forehead, and Mitsukuni's as well. "I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, but I will try to be back before nine this time." she grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, Haru-chan. I'll watch Kyoichi for you. Oh! Can I pick the movie this time?"

"Sure." Haruhi said with a smile. "I don't mind."

She returned to her room to dress for work, grabbed her briefcase, and then left. On the way to the office, she mused over her papers, and typed a bit on her laptop. Agito Mai would be proven innocent, she was sure of it. The limo pulled up in front of her office and she made her way to the elevators.

"Ah! Someone, please hold the doors!" she called as she rushed down the hall.

A hand gripped the doors and held it as Haruhi collapsed against the wall of the elevator out of breath. "Thanks..." she gasped.

"No problem. Actually, I was looking for you." a feminine voice told her.

Haruhi looked up and saw the familiar long red hair, and wide grin of the cheerful detective. She managed a smile of her own.

"Oh! Kaorie! Have you found any more evidence in the case?" she asked her new friend.

"Actually yes." she handed her a file. "The DNA results are in. Seems like the murderer was related to the victim."

Haruhi let out a relieved sigh. "Good. That just makes this case closed. The only

'Evidence' against my client is circumstantial at best. We'll win this one."

Honda Kaorie grinned at her. "I knew it. There was no way that she could have done it."

"The only thing to do now, is inform the judge."

Three hours later, Haruhi and the prosecutor were in the judges chambers arguing their points, and a date for the trial was moved up. Haruhi was told she could go home early, seeing as she had done all she could.

She was on her way to the limo, when Kaorie jogged up to her.

"Hey, Haruhi!" she called.

Haruhi turned. "Yeah?"

"After the trial next week, what say you get a babysitter for your kid, and we go out for a drink to celebrate? Bring those friends you told me so much about." she offered.

"Um...I don't know..." she began worriedly.

"Come on, it'll be okay right? Just hire a sitter from that autism center to come and watch him for a night, and we can go out. He'll be fine, they know what they are doing."

Haruhi thought about it before smiling and nodding. "Okay. I think I will. I'll call up the others tonight when I get home. I'm sure they'll be up for it...but just so you know though, my friends...well...they can be a handful. They are very clingy and I don't want them to scare you away."

"No worries. I have an older and a younger brother. Both have attention deficit disorders...so I'm used to it." she grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing!" Haruhi grinned with a wave before getting into the limo.

When Haruhi returned home, she noticed that the second limo was gone. Curious she found Mitsukuni and asked him about it.

"Oh that. Yeah, Takashi had to go home for a while. He'll be back sometime later in the week. His father needs him a the dojo, to help train the new recruits. He will be staying there for around three to five days." he told her.

"Oh. Okay." Haruhi said. "By the way, my case is bound to close with a win for us, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink to celebrate? You'll get to meet one of my friends from the office. She is really excited to meet my "Host Club" friends." Haruhi said to him.

"Really!" Asked Mitsukuni happily before his face filled with confusion. "Who will watch Kyoichi?"

"I'm going to call the center and see if one of them can come to the house and baby-sit for the night." she revealed. "I also have to call Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Takashi too I suppose, since he isn't here."

Haruhi made her way to the phone in the living room. Lifting the receiver to her ear and dialed.

The phone rang twice before Tamaki picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Tamaki? It's Haruhi." she began.

"Haruhi? Haruhi! My darling daughter, how have you been? Oh we must get together and

catch up! Oh! How about right now?" he said excited.

"Uh...no. How about this Sunday? We are about to close a case, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate?"

"Yes! Oh happy day! My daughter, my Haruhi, wants to spend some quality time with her loving father! Oh I am so overjoyed!"

"Yes...well...I'll see you then. Bye." Haruhi hung up. "If that is how he is going to act, then I dread calling the twins."

Soon she was on the phone with them as well, and they of course, informed her that not only would they be there, but that they would be sending their maids with a new outfit straight off the Hitachin line. One of their best works according to Hikaru. With a sigh, she told them that it was fine, and that she would do as they asked.

Hanging up she lifted the phone to her ear once more and dialed Takashi's cell. He picked up on the first ring. "Ah." he said.

"Takashi? It's Haruhi." she said. "Mitsukuni told me what was going on and I don't mean to disturb you, but I have one question."

"Yes?" he asked her.

"On Sunday the rest of us are going out for a drink to celebrate the outcome of the trial. I've already gotten a babysitter for Kyoichi and was wondering if you wanted to come as well. The entire Host Club will be there."

"..."

Haruhi took his silence as a question. "Haha. Of course Kyoya will not be invited, don't worry." she laughed. "I meant the 'remainder' of the club."

"I see." his voice had a tone of amusement in it. "I will come."

"Thanks Takashi!" she said happily. "I don't think I could handle the others on my own. You know how the twins get, Tamaki as well. Mitsukuni will probably have a few drinks and then be done. I'm glad to have someone there that I will actually be able to talk to without worrying about them passing out on me." she laughed.

"Yes."

"Well I'll let you go. I'm sure you have lots of training to do. I'll see you on Sunday. Bye."

After she hung up she went to play with Kyoichi.

"Hey, Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked her friend. "I am going to take a shower, then a nap...can you watch the baby for a while?"

"Uh huh." he affirmed. "I'll watch him. Go relax, 'kay?"

"Thanks." she said gratefully handing him over.

"Hello Kyo-chan!" cooed Mitsukuni. "Wanna learn how to say mommy?"

The baby gurgled at him happily, so Mitsukuni carried him to the pictures on the table.

He pointed to Haruhi's picture. "Say Mama." he told him. "Mama."

Mitsukuni tried for ten minutes before he gave up. He tried a different tactic. "Can you say Uncle Kuni? Kuni?" again he tried and failed to get him to speak.

He sighed as he gave up. He turned to walk out of the room when Kyoichi yelled loudly. Mitsukuni jumped in surprise. He tried to calm him down but he wasn't having it. Mitsukuni paced the hall and then went back into the room, where the baby quieted. He was confused. He was still crying but the yelling had stopped.

Kyoichi opened his mouth, "AhhhhhhWahhhhhhhhhahahhhh" he took a huge breath, "Wahhhhhhdadadadadaaaaa!"

Mitsukuni stared in shock. "Whose Dada?" he asked the baby as he stood in front of the photos.

He lifted Haruhi's. "Mama." he told him.

Kyoichi swatted the picture away. He reached for a different frame. "Dadadaaaa." he cried.

Mitsukuni picked up the picture in the middle. "Uncle Kuni." he said. "Kuni."

The baby screamed and hit the picture.

The blonds eyes widened as he picked up Takashi's picture. "Uncle Taka. Taka." he told him.

The baby smiled and laughed. "Adadadadadaaaadada." he said babbling happily.

"Dadada."

Mitsukuni held on to the picture and headed to Haruhi's room. He set the baby on the floor with his toys and set the picture on top of the television. _I wonder what Haruhi will say when I tell her_...

He was finishing feeding Kyoichi when Haruhi came out of her room. She smiled as she heard her baby gabbing.

"Is he saying Buh Buh?" she asked.

"Not exactly..." Mitsukuni said. "Haru-chan...sit down for this." he picked up the baby and walked past the pictures.

He started to fuss and cry as he passed them.

"So...he's being fussy?" Haruhi said.

"No." he turned and went back to the pictures. "I was trying to get him to say mama, to surprise you...but he hit it away, watch."

Haruhi watched as Mitsukuni attempted to get Kyoichi to say mama by holding the picture up. "Mama." he instructed.

The photo was knocked out of his hand.

"Uncle Kuni. Kuni." he tried again, and again the picture was pushed away.

Mitsukuni looked at Haruhi meaningfully. "Kyoichi, say Uncle Taka. Taka." he lifted the picture of Takashi up.

Haruhi watched as her baby smiled and said. "Daadaa!" he waved his arms and bounced happily. "Dadadada!"

Haruhi felt faint. "Oh my..." she said as she slumped back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Thank you for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera

A/n: Edited


	8. Chapter 8: A Matter Of Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Eight: A Matter Of Introductions

"Dadadaaa."

"Kyoichi...that's not daddy. That's uncle Taka..." Haruhi pleaded to her child, though she knew it was hopeless. Once he learned something, there was nothing she could do to make him unlearn it. She sighed. Now Takashi would get upset with her. He would probably think that she was teaching him that. She buried her face in her hands and she took a deep breath.

"Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked her concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What will Takashi say when he hears that, I mean, he spends so much time with Kyoichi...he was bound to think he was the 'daddy'." she worried. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't think Taka-chan will get mad." Mitsukuni said. "He loves Kyo-chan. We all do...I don't think he'll be mad at all Haru-chan... he might be a bit shocked at first, but he'll be happy I think."

"Why would he be happy, Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked. "He's not the father..."

"Yes...but Kyoya was horrible, and Takashi cares for both you and Kyoichi. I know he loves him as if he was his father...at least...that is how I see it." Mitsukuni said. "Just tell him when he gets home. I think you should be the one to tell him, don't let him hear Kyoichi say it first."

"Yeah..." Haruhi said. "Yes. I'll tell him after we get back from the bar on Sunday..."

"Good. Oh oh, I set out the movie, so put it in. I'll put the baby to sleep for you." Mitsukuni said with a grin. "I picked a good one this time."

With that, he bounded out of the room. Haruhi gave another sigh before putting the DVD in the player. She sped past the commercials and as her friend reentered the room, hit play.

They watched a comedy about two men in their thirty's whose parents had gotten married, and moved in together. Since the men lived with their respective parents, they went with them. It was a very funny movie, and Haruhi knew why Mitsukuni had picked it. He wanted her to relax and have some fun. It seemed like she wasn't getting enough of it lately.

Mitsukuni watched Haruhi as she struggled to get comfortable and before long she had fallen asleep on the couch. He turned off the movie and covered her with a blanket. She was muttering under her breath about the too soft couch and how she much preferred it when it wasn't so soft. Then she said something about an earthy smell, and Mitsukuni smiled to himself as he left the room.

The rest of the week went by relatively fast in Mitsukuni's opinion, though he heard complaints from Haruhi about how slowly it was progressing. The week was at it's end at last, however, and she was looking forward to the night out.

The lady who was going to be watching Kyoichi had been given precise instructions on his feeding habits, and when he should be in bed. As well as both Haruhi's, Mitsukuni's and Takashi's phone numbers in case of emergency. After being assured that the baby would be fine, the pair left to meet their friends.

The limo pulled up to the bar, and both Haruhi and Mitsukuni exited the vehicle. As they entered the building, their attention was drawn to the boisterous crowd in the back of the pub. Haruhi sighed and made her way over when she heard her name.

"Haruhi!" Kaorie called from across the room. "Over here!"

Haruhi turned and smiled as she spotted her coworker. She waved her over and hugged her with a smile. "Hey. I'm glad you came. My friends want to meet you."

"Well good, cause I've been dying to meet them."

She led her red haired friend to the group, after warning her to stand back for a minute.

"Why would I need to stand back...they're just your friends right?"

Her question was answered with Tamaki's happy yell of, "Haruhi!" she stiffened for the impact, but still had to catch herself as the actual crash took place. "My darling daughter how I have missed you! You shouldn't let those mean cousins keep you from your father! It's absolutely appalling! They must be keeping you all to themselves out of spite!"

"Hey boss,"

"Let us hug Haruhi too!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one,"

"Who misses her you know!" the twins chimed together.

Tamaki just hugged her harder. "Never you dastardly twins! You doppelgangers! I will never let my daughter consort with the likes of you!"

"Now that's not very fair is it Hikaru?"

"Not at all Kaoru! I think,"

"That the boss is hogging Haruhi,"

"For his own sadistic pleasures don't you?" finished Hikaru.

"I believe so Hikaru...so what should we do about it?"

"Maybe Mori-senpai could do something about it..."

"Fools! You think that Mori-senpai could stop me from spending quality time with my beloved daughter?" Tamaki declared while still holding tightly to Haruhi. Kaorie looked on in vague amusement. Well she had one thing right, they were amusing.

"Well...maybe not..." said Hikaru.

"But Hunny-senpai could."

"Lets tell him shall we brother?"

"Yes lets! Oh Hunny-senpai!" Kaoru sang happily.

"No! Not the mighty Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki wailed in horror. "You cheats! You fiends! You-"

"Tamaki let go of me now." Haruhi said with anger in her tone. "This is ceasing to amuse me."

"No! Haruhi how could you! To your own father!"

"You're not my father, how many times do I have to tell you? Now let go or I really will let them get Mitsukuni."

Tamaki's arms dropped then, defeated. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief before two more sets of arms wrapped around her. They rubbed their cheeks against hers affectionately.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru asked.

"Did you miss us?" asked Kaoru.

"Not particularity." she said in a bored tone.

"Awe. That is no way for our toy to behave!" Hikaru said teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right brother." said Kaoru.

As they continued to maul her, Kaorie was standing apart from them, not knowing how to separate her friend from their iron clad grips. Just then, the door opened and a tall figure walked in. Haruhi caught sight of him and called out, "Takashi! Help please!"

Kaorie looked behind her as the tall man rushed over in the blink of an eye and Haruhi was lifted from the fray, and perched on his shoulder instantly.

"Thanks Takashi." she said with a smile.

The man looked up at her with his gray eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Ah."

When the bickering between the Twins and Tamaki had subsided, Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Guys?" she said as they sat in the chairs. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, and colleague, Honda Kaorie. Kaorie, these are my friends." she pointed to them in turn.

"That annoying tall blond over there, is Suoh Tamaki. The short blond one I came in here with is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Those irritable twins over there are Hitachin Hikaru, and Kaoru." she pointed to them in turn. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi." she gestured to the man currently holding her on his shoulder.

"P-Pleasure." she stammered. "Haruhi's told me all about you guys." she said.

"Really?" Tamaki asked her as he stood and strode to her side quickly. He knelt on his knee and produced a red rose from seemingly out of nowhere, and offered it to her. "My dear, I am hard pressed to find a rose as beautiful as you are..."

Kaorie blushed a bit before accepting the rose. "Ah...You're the one who didn't know Haruhi was a girl until the very end aren't you?"

Tamaki looked at her with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. Suddenly a shadow flitted across his features and he promptly ran to a dark corner of the room and began to poke at his portable mushroom garden.

"Uh...I'm...sorry?" Kaorie said with a squeak.

She suddenly felt two pairs of arms drape over her shoulders. She jumped and looked to the men on either side of her.

"Anyone who can make the boss retreat," Hikaru said with a grin.

"Is okay in our books! Welcome to the group!" Kaoru finished.

"Thanks...?" she said embarrassed at the attention she was receiving.

She turned to Haruhi with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You get used to it." Haruhi said with a smile.

Soon, Kaorie had gotten used to Haruhi's friends personalities, and the group began to have a good time. She, like Haruhi, could tell the twins apart in just a matter of hours, and no matter how many shots she had, no matter how many times they switched and ran around each other, she still guessed who was Hikaru, and who was Kaoru. She like Haruhi, had surmised that from their personalities, and even their voices. Hikaru's was a bit more mature sounding, and Kaoru's was slightly more mischievous.

Haruhi downed another shot of tequila with Tamaki and Hikaru, while Takashi and Mitsukuni were drinking jello shots at the next table. Kaoru and Kaorie were sipping their drinks, bourbon and Captain Morgan respectively, while talking about the new Hitachin line that would be revealed to the general public later in the month, and Kaoru had offered for Kaorie to model his creations.

"You see, this particular line is for the typical business woman, both comfortable and modest, while being both sleek and stylish." he was telling her. "You have just the look I need for it. If you're interested, we could set a time, and meet up for lunch? Figure out where to go from there?" he asked her.

Kaorie smiled. "That sounds like fun. I think I'll give it a shot." she said with a smile. They raised their glasses. "To a wonderful business relationship!" she said with a wide grin spreading over her face, which was slightly flushed from the abundance of alcohol she had consumed.

They clinked their glassed and took deep gulps of the liquid.

Haruhi was slightly tipsy when she left Tamaki and Hikaru to their battle of who could out drink the other. She went to the bar. "Can I get a long island please?" she asked.

"Make that two." she heard.

Turning she saw Takashi standing behind her with a looseness about him. He sat beside her, leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. "Having fun Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked.

"M'good." he replied. "Mitsukuni passed out after his fifth jello shot." he informed her with a wide smile.

"Yeah...though that is the only alcohol he can consume right? With the jello?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah." Takashi said. "So Mitsukuni told me that you haven't been sleeping well lately?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, it's weird...usually I fall asleep, I think, because of the combination of the movie and the couch...but for the last week, when I tried to sleep on the couch, it wasn't working...I don't get it."

"Hm...I haven't been sleeping either." he told her. "When I told Mitsukuni he just said that we have the same sleeping problem...though I fail to see what that could be."

The two sat and drank their teas in companionable silence. After another tea, Haruhi blurted out, "What do you think of Kyoichi?"

He looked at her as he pondered his answer. He decided on the absolute truth, he would deal with her anger after they were sober. "I love the boy. He's like a son...I wish he was."

Haruhi smiled through her glass. "He loves you too Takashi."

"He's a baby." he responded.

"He called your picture Dada." she informed him, whilst slurring her words. "Would you wanna be?"

Takashi felt a warmth grow in his chest. "He...he said that." he asked.

"Mm-hmm. Mitsukuni tried getting him to say Mama but he screamed Dada and grabbed at your picture...he thinks your his daddy..." she said with a worried look. "You aren't mad at me?"

"No." he stood. "Lets dance."

Haruhi smiled at the offer, took his hand and let him lead her drunken self to the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing and Haruhi tried to keep up with Takashi as they stumbled and attempted to dance to it. The others had gotten into the fun as well and soon the dance floor was overrun with drunken ex host members.

After a few more fast songs, a slower one clicked on. When Takashi went to move off the floor, Haruhi said, "Oh no you don't mister...you asked me to dance, so you can't leave." she giggled.

Takashi felt the warm feeling again as Haruhi hugged herself to him. They swayed together as the song played and he felt her fingers slide into his hair, playing with the strands.

He let his own hands wander a bit, running down her back, and coming to rest on her butt. He was prepared to remove then when Haruhi looked up at him. He soon found himself drowning in her caramel gaze. He noted that her eyes kept glancing at his mouth. So, with that in mind he slowly lowered his face to hers. He paused just before their lips touched. He wanted to make sure she was okay with the kiss he was dying to give her.

Haruhi's eyes dropped to his lips as they looked at each other. When he lowered his lips, she felt her heart beating roughly in her chest as she stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I was kinda stuck on this chapter...but anyway. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera

A/n: Edited


	9. Chapter 9: A Matter Of Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

"Talking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Nine: A Matter Of Confessions

No one saw the two leave the bar. Their lips connected as they stumbled from the limo and into the house. No servants saw them as Takashi lifted Haruhi into his arms and nudged the door open with his foot and let it close behind them. No one to witness as they fell into the bed with a tangle of limbs as their mouths fought for dominance.

They kissed long and hard before Takashi pulled away. "Haruhi...I want this...but I can't do this tonight."

Haruhi looked at him with a hurt expression. "But...I thought..."

"We're both too drunk." he told her regretfully. "Lets just sleep, and we'll talk about this in the morning?" he asked her.

She took a few seconds to respond, but she agreed. She started to get up but stumbled a bit. Takashi steadied her and with a smile, she went to her room. She checked on the baby, and let the nurse leave.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" Kaorie asked Mitsukuni.

Mitsukuni had just woken up with Tamaki draped across him downing a jello shot. He had pushed Tamaki off him in a rage.

"I think Takashi took her home..." He thought aloud. "I'm gonna go home too..." He said as an after thought. He waved cheerfully at the group. Tamaki called his limo just as Hikaru was getting off the phone with his driver.

Kaorie was thinking. "I'm gonna have to call my brother to come and get me...I can't drive tonight..."

"Hold on." Kaoru said as he hurried to his twin.

Kaorie watched them talk for a minute when Kaoru returned.

"What's your address?" He asked. "We can take you home in the limo and one of our bodyguards can drive your car and follow us. That way you don't have to wake up your brother and your car gets home."

"Well...okay. I can do that...if it isn't too much trouble." she agreed.

"No trouble at all." Hikaru said as he walked over. "The driver's here now." They all left the bar and clambered into the car.

Kaorie and Kaoru talked the entire ride to her apartment. When they got there, he wobbled out of the car and helped Kaorie up the stairs to her door. He handed her a piece of paper. "This has my number on it. Call me sometime this week and we can set up a time to do lunch."

Kaorie raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! Um...I mean so we can work out the details for your modeling the outfits...you know...for my new line?" he said while his hands waved frantically in front of him.

"Sure." Kaorie said with a knowing smirk. "I'd love to." she held out her hand to shake his.

Kaoru took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it briefly before blushing and hurrying to his car.

She giggled as she unlocked her apartment and went inside.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Haruhi turned in bed for the tenth time that hour, before getting up. She couldn't sleep...again. She had been so tired before. Her eyes widened as she thought of something. She pulled on her robe, and after changing Kyoichi she left her suite.

She wandered into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. She sat and drank it slowly, savoring the lemon flavor. When she finished she took a deep breath, before making her way to Takashi's rooms. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened, revealing a very nervous looking man.

He jumped slightly when he saw her, her fist still raised. "Um...Haruhi...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I uh...couldn't sleep." she admitted.

"Neither could I." he told her. "I was going to go downstairs and watch a

movie...but...since you're up...would you like to join me?"

"Sure." She said. She followed him and put in the movie he handed her. She pushed play, and upon turning, realized that there were only armchairs. She sat and they watched the movie in relative silence until she shivered with the cold.

Takashi noticed and looked around for a blanket. When he found nothing, he thought for a minute before coming to a decision. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

When she stood he sat in her seat, and pulled her down into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" he asked her.

Haruhi blushed lightly before nodding. She rested her head on his chest, and snuggled closer to his warmth. She found herself feeling sleepy and just when she was about to rise, she felt his arms tighten. He stood, and carried her to the television, which he switched off with his foot. He took her to her rooms, where he lay her on her bed and draped the covers over her.

He turned to leave when he felt her gripping his shirt. He turned to look at her.

"Takashi...stay?" she asked. "I have the day off tomorrow...so...we can talk in the morning?"

Takashi leaned down, and kissed her gently before sliding in next to her. He pulled her against him and together they fell asleep.

The next morning, Haruhi awoke to fingers running through her hair. She opened her eyes and stared up at Takashi. She greeted him with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." he replied.

Haruhi snuggled up to him and relaxed. "You're warm." she told him.

Takashi smiled and kissed the top of her head. Haruhi's face turned up to kiss his lips. He kissed her back gently before pulling away. "We need to talk." he informed her.

She nodded her head and sat up. "You're right." she said as she got comfortable. "So...how should we start?"

"Well..." he said thinking. "Lets start by me saying that I care about you. A lot."

Haruhi smiled, feeling a warmth in her chest. "I care about you a lot too Takashi. You know," she began nonchalantly. "You are the reason I can't sleep at night."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"I've gotten used to sleeping in your arms, so when you weren't here, I couldn't sleep properly." she told him with a smirk.

He returned the grin, "Sorry about that."

Haruhi laughed. "Yesterday, you said that you thought of Kyoichi as your son, that you wished you were. Did you mean that?" she asked.

"Yes. I do think of Kyoichi as mine, and wish that I had fathered him. Though, if I had the chance to change things, and make that happen...I wouldn't." he told her.

A flicker of pain, quickly masked flitted across Haruhi's face. "Then you-" she started.

"You didn't let me finish." he said. "The reason is because even though Kyoya is a self absorbed bastard, I wouldn't because if I did, Kyoichi wouldn't be the sweet little boy that I love. I wouldn't change him for anything." he finished.

Haruhi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Takashi..." she said softly. "You really mean that?"

"I do." he told her with all the sincerity he could muster.

Haruhi's heart filled with feeling, and she kissed him soundly. She knew this feeling. It was almost the same as she felt for her father, her mother and her son. The feeling that had been absent during her marriage with Kyoya. "I love you...Takashi." she whispered against his lips, realizing that she had had this feeling for years, and she had never realized what it meant until now.

Takashi pulled out of the kiss to stare into her eyes, searching for something. When he found it he lightly placed his head against hers, still staring down at her lovingly. "I love you too Haruhi, for so long..."

They kissed, and Takashi lay them both down and pulled Haruhi closer to him. Relishing in the feel of her lips on his, the taste of her mouth, the heat from her body, caused Takashi's senses to go into overdrive and he kissed her deeply while letting his hands wander.

Haruhi arched into his touch, pressing her breasts against his hard chest and snaking her arms around his neck. She loved this, being so close to him, kissing him like this. It seemed as if all her problems were melting away with his touch.

Takashi's hands were slipping under her shirt when they heard the outraged cries of Kyoichi from the next room, demanding attention. Haruhi groaned in annoyance and made to get up.

"I'll get him." said Takashi. "I haven't seen him in a week." he stood and ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the room.

Haruhi stood and followed him into the baby's room. Takashi was just lifting Kyoichi out of his bed when the boy cried out, "DADA!" he bounced in Takashi's hands happily. "DADADADA!"

Haruhi smiled as Takashi smiled down at her son with love in his eyes.

"That's right, Kyoichi." Haruhi said to him as she bent to kiss her baby. "Dada's home."

Takashi kissed the boys head, and then said, "I love you both."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this installment of A Matter Of Inheritance. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera

A/n: Edited


	10. Chapter 10: A Matter Of Dating

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 10: A Matter Of Dating

Kaoru glanced at his wristwatch for the fifteenth time since he arrived at the cafe in as many minutes. He knew she got off work the same time as Haruhi, so shouldn't she be there already? Maybe she wasn't coming? He began to panic. Maybe he had read the signals wrong, or maybe...Maybe she had neither the desire, nor the inclination to model his new clothing line for him! Maybe she didn't like him after all! Maybe...

_Oh...there she is. _He thought with relief. He quickly straightened his tie, and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix what did not need fixing in the first place. He flashed Kaorie a bright grin as she spotted him in the small room.

"Hi Kaoru!" she said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Kaorie! Um...I'm fine." he said dumbly. _Great. Just great. That was a wonderful line. 'I'm fine.' My god man, did you go to finishing school or not?_

"Um...are you okay Kaoru? You look upset?" Kaorie said, concerned.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, no. I'm not upset. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh...okay. Um, if you want, I can just go..." she started.

"No!" Kaoru said in a panic. "No, I mean, it's fine. I don't want you to go."

"Well okay then." she smiled again.

_She's so pretty. _Kaoru thought to himself with a silly grin. _Her pretty red hair is in one of those cute buns at the back of her neck. She has strands of hair in her eyes. And damn! What an outfit! Wait...isn't that one of mine? Wow. She's wearing something I made. It looks so good on her! I can't wait to see her in the newest ones!_

"Um...you're kind of spacing out a bit there Kaoru..." Kaorie started. "And your face is getting red. Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

"Huh?" asked Kaoru, his face hot. "Sorry..."

"Look, if you don't want me to model the clothes after all, that's fine. But don't keep me sitting here if you have no intention of doing this." Kaorie stood. "I think I should go." She turned to walk away.

"Please! Please wait. I'm sorry... I do still want you to model for me." he looked down at his clasped hands. "!" his face was close to bursting into flame.

"Sorry?" she asked confused. "What was that?"

He felt as if he would just die. He'd never had a problem telling a girl anything. "I said...it's just that you're so p-pretty I c-can't help it."

Kaorie stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh. Well if that's all it is." she winked at him as she abruptly took her seat once more. "I thank you for the complement."

Kaoru looked at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well, let's get this meeting under way, shall we?" he said pulling out a manilla file.

XxXAtTheParkXxX

"This is nice." Haruhi commented.

"Yeah." Takashi confirmed.

"It's been awhile since I've gotten to go for a walk in the park." she told him with a happy smile. "Thanks Takashi."

Takashi smiled gently at her. "I'm glad you like it."

She loved walking through the park. Granted, it was all covered in snow, but it was still nice. Takashi really was sweet. He had picked her up from the office, they dropped off Kyoichi, and without telling her a thing, brought her to this park.

She had been in such a hurry when she left the house that morning, she had not grabbed her coat. He must have found it, for when he showed up, he helped her to put it on. For that, she was grateful. It was so cold that their breath was freezing in little puffs of white vapor. She shivered.

"Here." Takashi caught her attention.

"Hm?" she asked.

Takashi held his coat open, motioning for her to come closer. When she did so, he pulled his coat closed, shielding her from the icy wind. She smiled to herself as she stepped closer. She wrapped her arms boldly around his waist.

Takashi felt her arms wrap around him, and his heart skipped a beat. He returned the gesture, snaking his arms around her pulling her against him tighter. Her head was resting against his chest.

"Haruhi." he whispered.

Haruhi raised her head to look at him, and almost instantly, closed her eyes. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Their mouths moved in tandem, light brushes of the lips. Takashi brought up his hand to softly stroke her cheek.

"Haruhi..." he murmured against her. "Haruhi."

He slowly deepened the kiss. Light touches of lips turn to hard kisses, full of want. He nipped at her mouth, then gently ran his tongue across the seam of her full lips.

As she opened her mouth to him, the chilling wind picked up and swept the length of Takashi's coat up and around them. Neither noticed, as they were absorbed in the passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Takashi took her hand in his. "Let's take this somewhere warmer?"

Haruhi nodded, agreeing fully. "There is a nice cafe not to far from here, if you want to go there?"

"Hm." he said, indicating for her to lead the way.

XxXKaoruAndKaorieXxX

"Wow. These are beautiful Kaoru." Kaorie complemented joyously. "I can't wait to try them on."

Kaoru beamed at the praise. "I'm glad. Hikaru and myself, back when we were just starting, would force Haruhi into our practice outfits. She hated it, still does, truth be told."

"Yes, she isn't the type for dresses is she?" Kaorie asked.

"Not at all. She does own a few of our things of course." he said matter-of-factly.

"How's that? If she doesn't like dresses, then she wouldn't buy anything of yours right?" Kaorie reasoned.

"Easy." Began Kaoru. "For her wedding present, I gave her a silk lounging robe. It's green, and has blue roses on it."

"If it was silk, then isn't it see through?" Kaorie asked amused.

"Normally it would be very see through, but I added an extra layer of silk, making Haruhi's robe one of a kind. Made it just for her." he said proudly.

"That sounds very pretty."

"Thank you."

"So if you made her the robe, then what did Hikaru make?" Kaorie asked, interested.

"See...Hikaru had a huge crush on Haruhi at the time," Kaoru explained. "So of course he made something meant for the bedroom."

Kaorie's eyes went wide. "He didn't!"

"Yes, he did. Unfortunately, he made it as a companion piece to go with my robe. It was a very sheer neglige, green to match her robe, but instead of blue roses, he put orange. It's about thigh high, made of silk of course, and has a very lacy fringe at the hem." Hikaru said. Then he laughed. "The look on her face as she opened the night gown was priceless. She hates dresses for one, then it's see through, so that's two, and above all, she absolutely abhors lace. I think he put it there just to bug her."

Kaorie burst out into hysterical laughter. "I can see the look on her face, oh Kami, I wish I could have been there!"

Kaoru laughed as well. "I can show you. I snapped a photo of it, and Hikaru video taped it. I'll bring the picture next time."

Kaorie stopped laughing long enough to say, "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Well...I had hoped that I could coerce you into another date." he said seriously.

"This is a date?" Kaorie asked sternly. "I thought this was a business lunch."

_Shit. I didn't think that she wouldn't want to...I mean, I really like her and now I might have messed this up. Aw, shit._

Kaorie laughed at the look on his face. "I'm only kidding." she said laughing still harder at his look of confusion, and shock. "I would love to go on another date with you Kaoru. You're a sweet guy, you know that?" _With a damn cute butt. _

"You would!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes." she laughed.

"Yes!" he almost squealed in his glee.

"Ahahaha!" Kaorie laughed. "You know, you're cute when you're excited." she sipped her cappuccino.

The door to the little cafe chimed as a snow covered couple entered the shop. A swirl of wind and snowflakes blasted into the small room.

"Hey! It's Haruhi!" Kaoru said happily. He looked at Kaorie. "I know I'm here with you, but, uh...do you mind if I harass Haruhi for a minute. It's tradition at this point." he grinned unabashedly. Letting her know that he had no interest in Haruhi except to annoy her.

Kaorie grinned widely. "Yes, by all means." she turned to Haruhi and Takashi who were at the counter ordering something warm to drink, and hadn't spotted them yet. "Sic her." she laughed.

Kaoru stood, straightened his jacket and tie, fixed his hair in a slightly messy version of what it was previous. He took a deep breath, and, "HARUHI!" he bolted toward his small friend and crashed into her with absolute glee. "How has my toy been doing lately! Where's Kyoichi! What are you getting to drink! Why are you out in the snow like this! Why is Mori with you!" he chimed, barraging her with questions, never stopping between sentences to take a breath.

"K-Kaoru?" Haruhi said dizzily. "Let go."

"Never!" he sang happily. "In fact, I think I'm going to keep this up until Hikaru gets here. It's never the same without him after all. You don't mind do you Haruhi?" he teased.

"Takashi...can you get him off me please?" Haruhi asked.

"No!" Kaoru protested, dancing out of the way, dragging Haruhi with him. "Can't catch us Mori!" he taunted foolishly.

Takashi took a silent step toward the flailing two. He waited quietly for the right moment. Then, Haruhi was in his arms once again, and Kaoru was on the floor, pouting and holding his head.

"Ow! Mori is mean." he said sadly. "I just wanted to play with Haruhi...she is my toy after all."

Haruhi opened her mouth to reply that she was not his or his brother's toy, and had never been, when Takashi beat her to the punch.

"Haruhi is not your toy, or anything else. She is your friend. That is all. Please refrain from doing that to her from now on." he told him flatly.

_Somehow, that please, sounds like an order. _Kaoru thought grumpily. _What's with that anyway? He never talks that much, except when it means a lot to him...wait. Does he like Haruhi? Could he be in love with her? Well...I suppose that it's a possibility. But how does she feel about him?_ Kaoru looked at Haruhi, searching her face for the answers.

She was looking up at Takashi, and there was something about her gaze. Something in her eyes, but what could it be? Then it hit him. _The way they're looking at each other...it's exactly like the look Hikaru used to get when he thought of Haruhi. I see. _Kaoru grinned at his revelation. "No problem, I won't do it anymore."

Haruhi and Takashi looked at him in shock.

He held up his hands in surrender. "No really. I promise. You're right Mori. I'm not in school any longer, I should act like the adult that I am. Haruhi, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" she asked, completely shocked at his change of heart. "For what?"

"For all the Tug-Of-Haruhi games we used to play, for calling you our toy, and a play thing. For forcing you into all those dresses constantly...well...not for the last one. That was too much fun to regret." he grinned in elation at the memories.

"Oh...well...apology accepted I guess." Haruhi said with a confused smile. Her gaze wandered and stopped on Kaorie. "Hey! I didn't see you! So, why are you here?"

"I'm here on a lunch date/meeting with Kaoru. He asked me to model his new line for him, and I accepted. They are really cute. No lace at all." she grinned as Haruhi blushed. Probably thinking of that negligee that Hikaru gave her.

"Wait," Haruhi asked as she snapped out of her embarrassed stupor. "You said date too didn't you?"

"Yes." Kaorie said with a smile.

"With Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Kaorie confirmed.

"Why?" Haruhi bluntly asked.

Kaoru's wail rang through the room, causing several of the other customers to glare his way. "Haruhi! What's wrong with me?" he turned to Mori, and said, "Haruhi's picking on me.

Mori's grin was chilling, Kaoru decided as his tall friend turned his gaze on him.

"Ah." he said noncommittally.

Kaoru's wail of sorrow quieted as he heard Kaorie answer Haruhi.

"Well...for a couple reasons." Kaorie told her. "One, he's handsome, like that one movie star I like. You know the one I have a poster of in my office? Two, he's funny, charming, and sweet. Three," she leaned in and whispered quietly, "He has a reeally cute butt." Kaorie giggled madly.

Kaoru's face burned. Kaorie hadn't whispered that quite low enough.

Haruhi's stare of disbelief stung a bit, but Kaoru easily got over it as he caught Mori's stare. Damn that was scary.

He rushed to Kaorie's side. "Hey, want to head over to my place? You can try on those outfits. Besides, I think that our dear Haruhi would like to be alone with Takashi, if you get my meaning." he whispered loudly, intending for Haruhi to hear him.

Kaorie grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me." she stood, then said, just as loudly as Kaoru had, "Hey, do you think that your brother would let me try one of those sheer nighties on? I can try it with one of your silk robes."

Kaoru grinned widely. He got where she was going with this. "Of course. What color would you like? Green? What color roses? Orange, or blue?"

"Well, it can't be orange can it?" Kaorie asked, again loud enough for Haruhi to hear. "Haruhi got the only one of that color that will ever be made."

They kept their eyes on Haruhi's steadily reddening face. They also noticed, with complete mirth that Takashi was looking at Haruhi as well. They were shocked when he smirked slyly, and leaned down to whisper in Haruhi's ear.

Whatever he had said to her, caused a reaction that Kaoru had never seen before. Her face was redder than he'd ever witnessed, and when she looked at the tall man, she trembled slightly.

They watched as Takashi paid for his and Haruhi's drinks, and without a backwards glance took her hand. He led her toward the door.

"Um...see you later Kaoru. I'll see you tomorrow at work Kaorie." Haruhi called over her shoulder as she let Takashi scoop her into his arms and wrap her in his long coat. The bell went off as they disappeared out of the shop.

Kaorie looked at Kaoru and asked, "So...do you think we should have embarrassed her like that? After all, I have to deal with the ramifications of this tomorrow."

Kaoru slung an arm across the red head's shoulders. "My dear Kaorie, if the way Mori acted is any indication, and mind you that was very out of character for him, our adorable Haruhi will not be embarrassed for long. Hell, you can probably expect a thank you tomorrow morning."

They headed for the door. As they exited the building, and entered the cold, he asked her. "So, were you just trying to embarrass Haruhi, or did you mean it when you asked to try on the robe and nightie?"

Kaorie turned to him and said, "Oh, I was completely serious."

Kaoru broke out into a wide, lecherous grin, when she laughed loudly.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously, Kaoru. You don't really think I'd put on lingerie for you on our first date?" she asked, offended.

"No! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" he pleaded.

She laughed happily. "I'm just joking. I mean, I still won't wear it for you, it IS our first date after all."

"Yeah." he agreed, relieved she wasn't mad at him.

"Besides," Kaorie chimed in as she threaded her arm into his. "That's better saved for the second date."

Kaoru's eyes popped, "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I apologize again for the delay with this chapter. I had some other stories I was working on. Thank you for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as usual, please review and let me know what you think. Also, there is a picture of the kissing scene on my deviantart account. Just take out the spaces: http : / kiera - sama . deviantart . com / art / Takashi - kisses - Haruhi - 204015552

Please take a look. :)

~Kiera


	11. Chapter 11: A Matter Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong exclusively to Bisco Hatori.

On the last episode of A Matter of Inheritance:

_Takashi smirked slightly, leaning in to whisper in Haruhi's ear. Kaoru and Kaorie stifled their smiles as Takashi paid and led Haruhi out of the cafe. _

"_You don't think we went to far?" Kaorie asked, concerned. "I do work with her after all."_

"_Nah, if Mori-senpai's reaction is anything to judge by, you'll probably get a thank you tomorrow."_

Authors Note:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Eleven: A Matter Of Love

Takashi sat on the blue couch in Haruhi's living room. His gaze kept wandering to the door to her bedroom. A faint blush settled on his face. As much as he tried to deny it, to himself at least, he was shocked at his forwardness.

After all, seeing Haruhi in her lingerie, only Kyoya had ever... he shook his head. No use thinking about that. He'd taken this step, and he would be damned if he changed his mind at this point. His heart beat heavily as he heard Haruhi's footsteps nearing the door.

Haruhi's face was very red as she entered her sitting room. A part of her wanted to go out and tell him she couldn't find it. But she hated to lie to him. It was fairly easy to find, as she had never opened the package, it was in her closet, on the top shelf. She had tied the sash, closing her robe.

She was embarrassed, but she knew she wanted this. If she thought about it, she had long been attracted to the stoic man in front of her, and now she was finally able to act on her impulses. Heart beating erratically, she cleared her voice, catching his attention.

"Takashi?" she asked, nervously.

His eyes lifted from his hands. They widened as they took in her image. _Haruhi..._ The way the robe clung to her body, gently shifting as she walked toward him.

"Haruhi..." he said as he stood.

She stopped abruptly in front of him. Her eyes cast toward her feet.

Takashi walked toward her slowly. "Haruhi." he frowned when she didn't look at him. Gently, he cupped her chin and raised her face to meet her eyes. "Your beautiful." he told her.

Her heart pounded at his declaration. Her eyes didn't leave his as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." he said, "I've embarrassed you haven't I?"

She shook her head slightly. "Not really, I mean, it's a bit embarrassing...but it's just..."

"I understand." he straightened. His face was eerily calm, but his eyes were full of emotion. "It must be embarrassing to wear that for me, when your husband was the only one to ever-"

_Hurt? _Her eyes widened in realization. "No! You've got it wrong!"

Takashi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi blushed. "It's not like that. I mean, Kyoya asked, but I wouldn't wear it for him."

"You were too embarrassed?" Takashi asked.

"I've always believed that if I ever wore something like this, I would do it for the man I loved...and since the man I loved wasn't Kyoya, I told him no." Haruhi was very red.

Takashi realized what she was saying, and with ease, he pulled her close to him. "Haruhi...I love you."

Haruhi smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too." she pulled back and using his shoulders, lifted herself onto her toes. She kissed him gently on the lips.

Takashi kissed her back with as much love as he had. His lips moving gently with hers, using his tongue to tap at her lips, asking for entrance. Once she gave it, he explored her mouth with his. His hands were currently running up and down her back, causing her to purr with pleasure, and press against him. His hand left her back and rose to her neck. Cupping it gently, he deepened his kiss. His other hand was resting on her lower back, holding her against his hard body.

Haruhi let out a soft moan as he did so, for she felt clearly, the evidence of his want for her. They were moving, she realized. Soon she felt the wall against her back. She felt herself being lifted, and immediately wrapped her legs around Takashi's waist. He let his hands travel down her shoulders, rubbing them gently as his mouth pursued hers.

When he shifted she let out a loud gasp. Clutching at his shoulders she kissed him hard. Pressing herself against him a bit more. When she was rewarded with a low gasp from him she smirked. She pushed at his chest a bit, she wiggled out of the robe, leaving her in only the nighty. Looking at him through lowered lashes, she too shifted so that her most intimate place was placed on his.

She was breathing heavily and she kissed his neck. "Takashi..." she whispered. "Please..."

His lips were on her in an instant. Kissing, licking and sucking at her neck. His fingers splayed on her waist, slowly traveling up to brush the bottom of her breasts. When he took one in hand she gasped his name. He quickly got to work kneading and stroking her breasts until she begged him to kiss her, which he did happily.

XxXInTheHallXxX

"Come on Kyoichi," Mitsukuni chirped at the two year old. "Lets go see Momma."

Kyoichi gurgled and said, "Dada Mama."

"Yep! Dada and Momma." Mitsukuni confirmed. He carefully balanced Kyoichi on his hip, quite a feat, since Kyoichi was getting bigger, and he himself was very short in stature. He nudged at the door until it was open enough to enter. He peaked his head in and was about to call out to Haruhi when his face flushed a bright red. He quietly closed the door. "Looks like Momma isn't in her room. Let's go play in Uncle Mitsu's room." he took the baby away. _Haru-chan won't like it if Kyoichi saw that. Hehe. Good for Takashi._

"You can sleep in here with me Kyo-chan." Mitsukuni told him. He handed him Usa-chan and promptly tucked him in next to him.

"I'll have a talk tomorrow with your Momma and Takashi about locking doors." Mitsukuni murmured as he fell asleep.

XxXBackInTheRoomXxX

Takashi pressed himself against her core and let out a gasp as she tightened her grip on him. "Takashi...I...I need you...now." Haruhi said. "In...my room..."

Takashi nodded and lifted her, holding her against him as he made his way into her room. He opened the door, and then kicked it closed behind him. He gently lowered her to the bed and quickly followed, shedding his shirt as he went.

Haruhi grasped his belt, and hurriedly freed his pants. She had just gotten the button undone when he grasped her wrists and pushed her onto her back. He crawled over her and kissed her sweetly. When he broke the kiss, he lifted her hips and slid the nighty up and over them. He fell to kiss her stomach, and up as he listed the nighty up and away, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Left in her panties, Haruhi decided that she wasn't going to be the only one almost naked. She pushed at Takashi, forcing him up. She grabbed his arm and make him lay back. "My turn." she grinned. Kissing his neck, her hands were at work below her. When her fingers finally pulled his zipper down she pulled back and grasped them, yanking them off of him.

Grinning evilly, she kissed a path up his stomach and very muscular chest. Pressing her chest against his, she used her leg to rub against his manhood. She kissed his nipples before giving him a mind blowing kiss.

Her tongue slipped between his lips and tangled itself with his own, both fighting for dominance. When he won, he grasped her and rolled them over. His hand hovered over her breasts, and a single finger rubbed circled on her nipples, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Takashi!" she cried out. "Gods, Takashi, I need you now!"

He wasted no more time, and proceeded to take his boxers off. He pulled her panties off with no qualms and pushed her legs apart. He laid a kiss on her inner thigh before positioning himself at her entrance. He looked down at her, with all the love he had, "I love you Haruhi." he thrust into her.

Slowly pulling out, then thrusting back in. Hard. He loved the way her breath hitched as he stroked her, loved the way she grasped at his shoulders, and how her hands slid into his hair. He loved the way she felt around him, loved the way she moaned his name. When he felt her beginning to tighten, he pulled back and thrust into her as hard as he could, causing both Haruhi, and himself, to go flying over the edge of the precipice, only to ride down on a wave of pleasure.

XxXMitsukuni'sRoomXxX

"TAKASHI!"

Haruhi's scream rang through the house. Mitsukuni shuddered. That was more than he ever wanted to hear. He buried his head in his pillows. _Maybe I should move my room to the other side of the house? _ He thought to himself.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, and about the short chapter. It is where I feel comfortable leaving off.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. * Wink * As always please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


	12. Chapter 12: A Matter Of Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Ouran High School Host Club. This brilliant work of art belongs to the genius that is Bisco Hatori Sensei. I make no money from this story.

Authors note: I apologize for the lateness of this update. My computer died, and I only just recently came into contact with another. I will try updating more frequently, though I no longer live where the computer is being housed. I hope you enjoy the newest installment of A Matter Of Inheritance.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Twelve: A Matter Of Confrontation

"Mitsukuni…?" Takashi asked, shocked at the mountains of boxes lined up along the hallway.

"Now, now Takashi…don't try to stop me." The short Lolita said with a turn of his head.

"But…"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Taka-chan, but I can no longer live in these conditions." Mitsukuni stated flatly.

Takashi watched in wide eyed, something close to panic on his face.

Mitsukuni turned his head away from his cousin, in what he'd hoped was a determined expression. He then, however, let his eyes wander back to his dumbfounded cousin and upon seeing the look of sadness upon his face, turned back to him.

"Taka-chan, don't look so sad. I'm not moving THAT far away. You can come and visit me anytime you like, 'Kay?" He begged him.

"Why…" Takashi asked softly.

"Oh, come now, it's not like he's moving out." Haruhi said, having just returned home from work. "Just to the other side of the house."

Takashi looked panicked, and Mitsukuni seemed to be rethinking the idea.

Haruhi sighed. "The house is huge, but it's not so big that you can't see each other anymore, is it?" she said, trying again.

"Ah." Takashi said sadly.

"…I guess…" Mitsukuni agreed.

"Wow…okay, look. How about tonight, the four of us go out to eat? Just us. Anywhere you'd like, okay Mitsukuni?" Haruhi offered. "I just got a huge paycheck and it's burning a hole in my pocket."

Mitsukuni looked at his cousin. The two looked at her pants pockets.

"I don't see any holes Haru-chan, but if you see any tell us, and we can go shopping on the way to dinner." Mitsukuni said cutely.

"…What?" Haruhi asked amused. "Aha ha-ha ha! You're so funny Mitsukuni! Ah ha-ha!"

"Hahira!" Mitsukuni laughed along.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

The tall man knocked on the door importantly. "Ootori-same…your limo is here."

The tall oak doors opened, and Kyoya Ootori strode past the man, straightening his tie. "Thank you Tachibana-san. That will be all."

Tachibana bowed. "Yes sir."

Kyoya entered the limo, and upon taking his seat, pushed up his glasses. "Driver, I would like to go to Ichimon restaurant."

"Right away sir." the driver replied as he pulled the car away from the front of the mansion.

**Ring**

Kyoya slid his phone open. "Moshi Moshi." He listened for a bit then, "Yes darling, I'm on my way now. No I didn't. Well make sure you get us a good table, I hate waiting in line. Yes. Bye."

Closing the phone, he told the driver to step on it, lest he lose his appetite.

Ten minutes later found Kyoya in front of the restaurant. He stepped out of the limo and told the driver to return in an hour. Pushing his glasses up, he entered the building. When the greeter shown him to his table, he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Sorry I'm late, Minami." he said.

"Was traffic horrid, dearest?" she asked.

"Not too bad." Kyoya replied. He signaled to the waiter. "We would like the usual." he stated.

"Of course sir." the waiter turned to attend to the table behind them.

"You've never been here before?" a young male voice asked.

"No, I've always wanted to try it, but I never had the money." the woman sighed, "Here sweet heart, play with this." there was a rustling noise.

"The food is really good, huh?" the first voice asked.

"Ah." a man confirmed.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes!" spoke the young man. "I want Nabe!"

"Good choice sir. And to drink?"

"Um…I like Ramune!"

"Regular?"

"Um…Oh! Strawberry!"

"Excellent, and for you sir?" the waiter asked again.

"Sanma."

"How would you like that cooked sir?"

"Grilled, and lightly salted."

"Wonderful. What to drink?"

"Tea's fine."

"One tea. Okay. What would you like miss?" the waiter asked.

"Um…do you have…Ootoro?" the woman asked.

"We do."

"I'll have that. And a small sushi platter."

"What to drink?"

"Um…Tea as well."

"For the boy?"

"A bowl of Miso…I'll share some of mine with him."

"Wonderful. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you."

**XxX Change of Perspective XxX**

"You're gonna like it Haru-chan! The sushi here is delicious!" Mitsukuni chimed.

"Yeah." agreed Takashi.

"I can't wait." Haruhi smiled at them. "This is a good choice Mitsukuni." she praised.

"Yay!" he laughed.

"AAAYY!" Kyoichi mimicked loudly, clapping his hands together.

Haruhi quickly hushed him. "Hush baby."

She retrieved the soggy napkin from him, and he started to fuss. She made to pick him up, but Takashi held a hand up.

"Here." he handed her a small teddy bear.

"Thanks Takashi." Haruhi said gratefully. "Here Kyoichi…want your bear?"

The toddler took it, smiling a cute toothy smile. "Bewwy" he giggled.

Haruhi smiled at him. _He's so cute. Thank god he didn't get Kyoya's personality. _

Soon their dinners arrived, and as Haruhi was about to feed Kyoichi a spoonful of miso, he swatted at her hand. "Wan dada!" he demanded.

_I think I spoke to soon…he is just as demanding as Kyoya ever was…_ she tried again, and again she was foiled.

"Wan Dada! Wan Dada!" Kyoichi sniffled.

Takashi leaned over and gently took the spoon away from Haruhi. He offered it to Kyoichi, who took it happily.

"Sure, eat for him why don't you." Haruhi said with a smile. "Thanks Takashi."

"Mm." Was his smiling answer. "Bowl please." he said as he took it from her. Setting it in front of him, he then took Kyoichi, and placed him on his lap.

Haruhi sighed, and then looked down at her place in delight. _Mmm. Ootoro…_ She lifted a piece to her lips, and sighed in bliss as she chewed.

Mitsukuni smiled, as he took in the familial scene before him. _They look so cute together. I hope Taka-chan doesn't let her go, ever!_

His gaze was drawn elsewhere, though, as a woman's voice cooed. "Oh! Kyoya, darling, look! That little boy is so adorable!"

Haruhi stiffened at the name. Her eyes snapped up and locked on to the woman's. Takashi had shifted, so he could see. When his eyes fell on Kyoya, he felt his blood boil. _Kyoya, you sneaky, manipulative…_

He handed Haruhi her son, and moved to stand.

The woman was walking up to their table. "Hello! Pardon my interruption, but I just had to get a closer look at your son. He's absolutely adorable." she said leaning down to get a closer look at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself, My name is Ootori Minami." She held out a hand to Haruhi, who looked at it for a second, before shaking it.

"Haruhi." she said simply.

"Yes, of course, and what would you last name be?" Minami asked cheerfully. "And I just have to know the name of such a cute little boy." She reached out and attempted to lightly tap Kyoichi on the nose.

Kyoichi, hating his nose touched, began to wail loudly.

Haruhi stood, scooping up her purse. Mitsukuni went to find the waiter, to pay for their food.

"What happened? Why is he crying? I didn't hurt him! What kind of child are you raising? You obviously need to discipline him!" Minami said, causing Kyoya to stand.

Haruhi lightly bounced Kyoichi in an attempt to calm him.

"My name is Ootori Haruhi, Ex-wife to Ootori Kyoya, and this is our son." She said defiantly. "Kyoichi is autistic, and he doesn't like his nose or ears being touched, hence the crying. Now if you'll excuse me…" she turned to leave.

"Dada! Dada!" Kyoichi called reaching towards Takashi.

As he was about to take him from Haruhi, he heard Kyoya speak. "Don't fret, darling. The retarded brat's not mine. The little slut cheated on me throughout our whole marriage. That's why I divorced her." Kyoya assured his wife. "See, the kid's calling him Chichi-ue. That's probably who she cheated on me with."

Haruhi flinched at the painful words that were meant for her. She made to leave, but Takashi had launched himself at his former friend. Ignoring the surprised yelp of the new Mrs. Ootori, he drew back an arm, and buried his fist in Kyoya's stomach.

Kyoya fell to the ground, and gasped in pain, trying to catch his breath. His stony eyes glared accusingly up at Takashi.

"If I ever hear you speak that way about either Haruhi or Kyoichi, I'll make it so you won't be able to walk." he threatened.

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families will not tolerate such disrespect." Mitsukuni said, his usual childlike smile and tone of voice nowhere to be found. "You had better watch your back, Ootori Kyoya, you don't want me as your enemy."

With those last words, they turned and left the restaurant, Haruhi in tow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, as always.

~Kiera


	13. Chapter 13: A Matter Of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Matter Of Time

* * *

Kyoya winced as the doctor bound his ribs. When Mori struck him, his large fist had caught his lower ribs, and fractured them. "Ah! Damn it!" Kyoya swore as the doctor wrapped the bandage tighter around him. "Be more careful! If you do that again, you're fired!"

Kyoya's wife, Minami gave her husband a comforting smile. She kissed his cheek, before picking up her phone and leaving the room. Once she was alone, she flipped the cell open and hit a button. Like her husband, she hated being in the dark about anything, and she wanted to know more about both of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. _I don't care how long it takes, but you'll pay for what you've done to my husband._

"Hello? Yes, it's Minami. Please get me all the information you can, on both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. No. Be discrete. Take your time, it doesn't matter when I get the full report, just as long as I receive weekly updates. Anything you can find." Minami said into the receiver. "Also, I want everything you can find on Haruhi Ootori. Yes. Thank you. Good bye."

Minami closed her phone smartly, and turned on her heel, to return to her husbands side.

* * *

It had been six months after the incident at the restaurant, and Haruhi had worked, and closed several large cases since that time. Her boss pulled her aside, and told her that he thought she was over working herself, and to take a month off. Haruhi had protested of course, but her energetic superior just waved his hand.

"Haruhi, you've worked you way up the social ladder here, and you are one of my top lawyers. As such, you need to rest once in a while, or you'll be too tired to win cases for us. Miss Honda can handle things here, so I don't want you to worry about a thing." He told her kindly.

"Thank you sir." Haruhi said tiredly. "I think you're right. I do need a break."

"That's the spirit!" He said clapping her lightly on the back. "Once you finish up for the day, you are officially on vacation."

With a cheerful smile her boss bounded away to talk to the new secretary. Haruhi smiled wistfully, as she watched him go.

"He's a little too carefree don't you think?" Kaorie asked as she threw her arm over her friend's shoulder. "Very suspicious."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kaoru." Haruhi said with a straight face. She sighed. "He's rubbing off on you."

"I don't know…" Kaorie smirked. "I think I do my own share of the rubbing."

Haruhi laughed aloud, a slight blush on her face. "Kaorie!" She scolded. "Please, don't talk about your and Kaoru's love life in the office. It's inappropriate."

"I guess your right…so when is an appropriate time to talk about it?" Kaorie laughed at the look on her friend's face. "If you hadn't introduced us almost seven months ago, I wouldn't even have a love life." She pointed out. "So thank you."

"You're welcome…I guess." Haruhi said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! I just have to tell you about last night!" Kaorie exclaimed suddenly.

"Ah! No that's fine!" Haruhi quickly said, waving her hands, "I don't want to know."

"Oh silly! It's nothing like that!" Kaorie said as they entered Haruhi's office. "He just took me on a date."

"Oh." Haruhi sighed in relief. "That's fine then. So where did he take you?"

Haruhi listened to her friend as she chattered on and on about the expensive restaurant Kaoru had taken her to, and about their conversation.

"He really is very sweet. And so much fun to tease!" Kaorie giggled. "Haruhi! You should have seen how red his face was! I told him that he was so sweet, that I wanted to eat him instead of the dessert!"

Haruhi groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I don't wanna know!" she moaned.

"Ahaha. Sorry. I keep forgetting. So how goes your love life Haruhi?" Kaorie pried. "Are you and Mori getting…along?"

"Of course we are." Haruhi said with a blush. "But I don't feel comfortable discussing this."

"Haruhi…" Kaorie sighed. "You may be stingy with the details, but you can't deny it. You love the guy. It shows whenever he comes here to pick you up."

"I do love him." Haruhi said truthfully. "He's everything to me."

Kaorie squealed and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!" she giggled. "If you need me to baby-sit, just say the word and I'm there. I'd love to give you two an opportunity to go on a real date."

"I guess I can call you if we need someone." Haruhi said.

"You better." Kaorie said sternly. "I know how hard you've been working, and I also know you don't have time for romantic dates or anything like that. So make sure you spend this month long vacation wisely. Take a trip. Go to a resort or something."

Haruhi smiled gratefully at her redheaded friend. "Thanks. I think I'll mention something to Takashi."

Kaorie grinned widely. "Now's your chance." she said, "He's here."

Haruhi looked in surprise at the door, where Takashi stood waiting. "Mention what?" He asked.

Haruhi smiled. "It's nothing."

He looked curious.

"It's not nothing Haruhi!" Kaorie said, turning to Takashi. "Haruhi has been given the month off from the boss for her doing such good work lately. He said she needs to take it easy, so I suggested that you guys take a trip or something. You know…to relax." she grinned at him.

Takashi seemed to be thinking about something, but he quickly snapped out of it. He gave Kaorie a thankful look, before smiling at Haruhi. "That's a good idea." he said softly.

Haruhi blushed at the look in his eyes, and Kaorie caught the exchange.

_Hm_. _I do good work. Now he's got the same look as the one before._ Kaorie remembered the incident from the café a few months previous. She threw Haruhi a look that clearly stated, _You can thank me later._

"Are you ready to leave?" Takashi asked.

"Yes." Haruhi said. She picked up her bag, only for Takashi to take it from her hands.

"I'll carry it." He told her smiling softly.

"Thank you Takashi." Haruhi smiled back.

"Hm." He said, taking her hand.

* * *

That night at dinner, Takashi spoke. "Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah Takashi?" He asked.

"Since Haruhi's been given time for a vacation, do you think we could go to your families resort?" Takashi asked.

"What resort?" Haruhi asked, confused. "I thought your family specialized in dojo's and other things related to martial arts."

"Well, we do. But my mother was originally from Aomori, where her family ran the Asamushi onsen. When she was married to father, the onsen was a gift. So, now the Haninozuka's run it. It's pretty popular." Mitsukuni said thoughtfully. "I guess we could go. We could tell auntie, since she's the one running it."

"Thank you." Takashi said. "I always liked your families onsen."

"Haruhi, have you ever been to an onsen?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Once when my mother was alive. She took the family there when she was working a case. The outdoor baths are so relaxing." Haruhi told him.

Haruhi spooned a bite of stew and fed it to Kyoichi. He still had problems feeding himself, but he was getting better. He could eat solid foods by himself, but still had problems with the soups.

"Ummy!" Kyoichi laughed. He clapped his hands. "Momma more!"

"Hm." Haruhi smiled. "Of course sweetie." She spooned him another bite, and then handed him a piece of buttered bread.

"Ah!" Kyoichi giggled as he took the proffered bread. "Ummy!" he took a large bite, getting butter on his nose.

"Kyoichi." Takashi said, lifting a napkin.

"Papa!" Kyoichi smiled. He raised his arms toward Takashi.

Takashi smiled and wiped the little boys face. "That's better." he said.

Kyoichi's eyes watered as the napkin rubbed his nose. "Wahhhh!" He cried. He swung his arms angrily.

Takashi's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He picked up the boy and rubbed his back, helping him calm down. Soon though, Kyoichi had settled down, and Takashi took his bowl, and began to finish feeding him.

Haruhi smiled at the interaction. _Takashi's so good to him. Kyoichi really does adore him doesn't he?_

"So Haru-chan…can we go to the onsen tomorrow?" Mitsukuni asked with pleading eyes.

"If it's okay with your family." Haruhi told him.

"Yay!" Mitsukuni cried.

"Yay!" Kyoichi copied him, a toothy smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, found the four on an airplane, heading to the Asamushi onsen. Haruhi was napping, Mitsukuni had fallen asleep as well. Takashi on the other hand, was entertaining Kyoichi, by letting him look out of the window, at the passing landscape.

"Pitty!" Kyoichi laughed happily pointing at the clouds.

"Yes." Takashi agreed.

"Boo!" Kyoichi pointed at the water.

"Yes. It's blue." Takashi confirmed. For a little boy of almost three, Kyoichi was learning relatively slow. They had almost given up hope, when the ladies at the learning center stepped in. They had certain classes that they went to that helped both the parents of the child, and the child himself. The teachers were very patient and soon the children were learning.

"That?" Kyoichi asked.

"Cloud." Takashi told him.

"That?"

"Seat."

"That?"

"Trees."

Kyoichi pointed to the clouds. "Louds!"

"Yes." Takashi smiled.

He pointed at the seat in front of him. "Seet!"

"Good job." Takashi congratulated.

"Twees!" He pointed.

"Yes."

"Momma!" Kyoichi said happily pointing at Haruhi.

Takashi smiled at the little boy. "Yes. That's momma."

He pointed at Mitsukuni. "Unka!" He said.

"Yes. Uncle."

Kyoichi smiled up at Takashi, and hugged him. "Papa!"

Takashi felt the familiar happiness spread through his heart, warming it as it always did when Kyoichi addressed him as such. "Yes. I'm Papa."

Haruhi smiled, having awoken to her son's chattering. She sat up and Kyoichi immediately reached for her.

"Momma!" He cried. "Wan hug!"

Haruhi opened her arms, and took her baby from Takashi. "Here. Let Momma give you a big hug!" she said as she did so. "How about a kiss too?"

Kyoichi smiled and leaned up, kissing his mother. "La lu Momma!"

"I love you too baby." Haruhi said as she held him.

"Momma. I seepy." Kyoichi said, rubbing his eyes, as he cuddled against her.

Haruhi tightened her arms around her son, and smiled softly. "Go to sleep little one."

The airplanes intercom turned on. "We are approaching our destination, please take your seats, and buckle up. We will be landing soon."

Haruhi gently shook her sleeping friend. "Mitsukuni…wake up. We're almost there. I think we're about to land."

Mitsukuni slowly opened his eyes, and he glared sharply around him. "Who woke me up?" He snapped angrily, startling several passengers near him. When his vision cleared, he saw Haruhi leaning over him, and he relaxed. "Oh, Haru-chan. Are we there?"

Haruhi smiled kindly. "Yes. We're landing. You need to put your seatbelt back on now."

"Oh. Okay." he said, reaching for the belt.

Once he was buckled, Haruhi turned to the child seat the flight attendant had given them. She carefully placed Kyoichi in the seat, and Takashi buckled him in securely. Then they buckled themselves and prepared to land.

* * *

Haruhi sighed in relief as they approached the onsen. "Is this the place?" she asked.

"Mmm." Mitsukuni said. "Yes. My aunt is expecting us."

"Your aunt Satsuki right?" Takashi asked.

"Yes."

"I like her. She's your mothers younger sister right?" Takashi questioned. "Not the older?"

"Yeah, Auntie Hinako doesn't get along with mom anymore." Mitsukuni said sadly. "It's because she liked father before he fell in love with mom."

"That's sad." Haruhi said.

"Yeah. Auntie Hinako was friends with my father, and fell in love with him. Since she was three years older than my mom, she was in the same grade as father was in school. But when he met mom, he fell in love with her instead. Grandpa knew my fathers dad from when they were in collage, and he allowed him to marry my mother, instead of his oldest daughter, who was supposed to be married first." Mitsukuni explained as they left the car. "After that, Aunt Hinako has hated my mother, and we hardly ever see her. The only time she comes around, is when my father hosts a family gathering, and I'm sure it's because she's still in love with him."

Haruhi patted her friend on the shoulder. She smiled kindly down at him. _I never knew…they may have all the money in the world, but they still suffer so much… and at the hands of their own family no less…_

Mitsukuni took a deep breath, as if he was calming himself. He ran a hand through his blond hair and pushed open the sliding door of the small onsen. "Auntie Satsuki! We're here!" he called happily.

"OH! Mitsukuni-Chan!" Called a sweet sounding voice.

Haruhi turned and saw a petite woman walking towards them. She had ebony colored hair, that was tucked up in a loose bun. Haruhi could tell that her hair was very long, though, by the bangs that hung down to her shoulders. As she got closer, Haruhi thought that maybe she was in her early thirties.

"It's been so long! You really must come and visit me more often you know." Satsuki said hugging her nephew. "Oh my. I do believe you've gotten taller."

"I did!" Mitsukuni said bouncing lightly, hugging Usa-chan.

Satsuki's honey colored eyes widened as she saw the rabbit. "I see you still have your Usa-chan that my mother made you. Are you taking good care of it?" she asked seriously.

Mitsukuni nodded sharply, suddenly standing at attention. "Yes ma'am." he said.

She laughed. "No need to be so formal dearest, I'm only joking with you." she turned to Takashi. "Takashi-kun. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Satsuki-san." he said politely.

"Auntie Satsuki!" she demanded. "I've told you hundreds of times. We're family now after all."

Takashi smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Yes. Aunt Satsuki."

Satsuki smiled happily. "Very good. Now…who is this adorable little boy you're holding?" she asked. "Is he your son?"

Takashi blushed. "Um…about that."

"Well? Is he?" Satsuki demanded.

"You see…it's a long story." Takashi started.

"Papa? That?" Kyoichi asked curiously, pointing at Mitsukuni's aunt.

"Papa?" Satsuki said. "Well then. He is your son. You should have just admitted it."

"Actually ma'am." Haruhi spoke. "He's my son."

Satsuki turned her eyes to Haruhi. "Ah…yes. You're the girl that my nephew was telling me about. Takashi-kun's girlfriend. So this is your son?"

"Yes Ma'am." Haruhi said. "He's my son from my previous marriage."

"You were married?" Satsuki blinked in surprise. "Then you've been divorced?"

Haruhi lowered her eyes. "Yes."

She was shocked when she felt her chin being lifted. She found herself staring into Satsuki's eyes.

"But why?" She asked. "You are a very beautiful young lady, so how is it that you are divorced? He must have been blind to not keep you around."

Haruhi blushed. "Ah…thank you…but it really was for the best."

"He was blind alright." Mitsukuni said angrily. "He threw them away, like they were nothing, just because they didn't fit the role he wanted."

Haruhi knew that her friends were all angry at Kyoya for what happened, but she'd never seen such fury before.

Satsuki seemed shocked as well, but quickly overcame it. "That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain why he calls you Papa." She addressed Takashi.

Mitsukuni spoke. "He calls Taka-chan papa, because Taka-chan takes care of him and loves him like a papa is supposed to. His real father never cared, and when Haru-chan and Kyoichi were living with him, he never spent any time with him. Takashi was there for them. So it's only natural that Kyoichi want's Takashi to be his papa."

Satsuki smiled. "That's so sweet!" She chimed. "Takashi-kun is like the prince that saves the princess from the evil lord isn't he! Oh! It's just like a fairy tale!" her eyes seemed to shine with joy.

Haruhi didn't quite know what to think, but she did know that she liked this Aunt Satsuki.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Satsuki led them down the hall. "Mitsukuni, you're room is right over here. You used it the last time you visited."

"Thank you Auntie!" Mitsukuni said. "Well. I'll just go and take a nap, okay Takashi? Haru-chan?"

When they nodded he entered his room and closed the door.

Satsuki turned to Takashi. "I assume you two will want to share a room then?"

Haruhi blushed brightly, when Takashi nodded.

"Yes. I have trouble sleeping." He said, sparing Haruhi from the embarrassment.

Satsuki's eyes brightened again, "Oh I understand completely!" she sang. "You two are so in love that you can't stand to be away from each other for even a minute! It's just so romantic!" she clasped her hands to her chest and smiled, staring off into the distance.

Haruhi was immediately reminded of Tamaki.

"Well then, here you are! The honeymoon suite! It comes with your own private open air bath!" She blushed slightly, but said, "Have fun you two!"

Haruhi blushed again, as Satsuki closed the door.

* * *

Takashi set the bags down at the foot of their bed. They'd be staying for a week, so he decided to unpack while Haruhi rocked Kyoichi to sleep.

He began pulling his clothing from the suitcase, and made sure they were folded properly, before setting them in the dresser. While he unpacked, he listened to Haruhi sing to Kyoichi.

Haruhi rocked her son in the rocking chair. Back and forth, back and forth, until his eyes began to close, and he began to suck his thumb. She gazed upon her little boy, love shining in her eyes as she began to sing softly.

"Kirakira Hikaru, osora no hoshi yo. Mabataki shite wa, Minna wo miteru. Kirakira Hikaru, Osora no hoshi yo."

Soon, soft sleeping sounds could be heard from Kyoichi, and Haruhi stopped rocking. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, and she smiled lovingly down at him. _I've missed this. Just singing him to sleep. My precious baby boy._ Haruhi bent and kissed his forehead gently, and stood.

Takashi watched as Haruhi laid Kyoichi down on the little bed that had been placed in the room. He closed the drawer, and went to stand by her side. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his head, and covered him with a light blanket. He then wrapped an arm around Haruhi, pulling her close to him.

"He was a good boy today, on the plane." Takashi said.

"Was he? I know I was asleep for most of it." Haruhi said quietly, so as not to wake him.

"Yes. The other passengers commented on how well behaved he was." Takashi told her.

"Hm." she smiled. "I'm glad."

Takashi leaned in and kissed her gently. "Why don't you go and try the bath?" he suggested. "They help to relieve stress, and lately, you've had more than enough of that."

Haruhi blushed slightly, "If that's so, then maybe you should join me. I'll rub your back for you. You've been working too hard at the dojo." she said before scolding, "You always come home exhausted."

"Hm." he said, pulling her body against his, "Maybe I will join you." he said suggestively.

Together they made their way out of their room, towards the open air bath. Once in the changing room, they undressed, and cleaned themselves before entering the bath.

When she was done, Haruhi wrapped her towel around herself, and exited the building. She carefully slid into the steamy waters, and made her way to a large rock on the side of the bath. She placed her towel there, and sank down into the relaxing waters.

While she soaked, she watched the entrance to the bath out of the corner of her eye. Soon, she noticed Takashi as he came out into the night air. He glanced up at the sky, and Haruhi shivered as the moonlight hit his skin. _He's so handsome._ She thought as she admired his toned body.

Takashi began to make his way toward Haruhi, and was pleased to notice, that she was currently letting her eyes roam over his body. He hid a smirk as he let the towel drop to a rock as he climbed into the hot spring.

Haruhi blushed as he dropped the towel. "Come over here, I'll rub your back now." Haruhi called.

Takashi waded through the water and steam, making his way to her side. Once there, Haruhi turned him away from her, and told him to sit. There were smaller rocks to sit on under the water, and she needed to reach.

Takashi let his head fall forward as Haruhi's skillful hands massaged the tight muscles on his shoulders. Her thumbs rubbing hard circles before using her palm. He relished in the feeling her hands were currently giving him. "Mm…" he groaned as she began on a particular tight knot.

"Is this alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Hm." he agreed. "Feels good."

Haruhi flushed with pride. "I'm glad. I love you and I want you to relax."

"Me too…" he said as she kissed his neck.

He quickly turned around and pulled her against him. He nuzzled into her and kissed where her neck and shoulder met. His arms pulled her tighter, and he kissed her temple, then her lips. His hands wandered over her bare back, causing her to shiver.

Haruhi kissed him back, letting her tongue run against his own. She gasped as his hands made their way to her stomach, and slid against her skin, moving up until they were pressing against her breasts. He kissed her, torturously slow.

She jumped slightly when he turned her, and pulled her so that her back was flush against his stomach. His hands then resumed their place on her breasts. Cupping, pinching, teasing at her nipples, causing her to arch into his touch, moaning his name. he kissed her neck again, this time sucking gently, as his right hand slid down her body.

Haruhi turned her head and captured his lips with her own, even as his hand began to massage the little bundle of nerves between her legs. She deepened the kiss with a moan, as his fingers entered her, and her hips bucked forward. Slowly, in and out his fingers traveled, rubbing against a small spot deep inside her that sent a tingling pleasure rocketing through her body, before coming to rest in her curled toes.

Takashi thrust his hips forward slightly, showing her his arousal. When she pushed back on it, he turned her around again, and picked her up, placing her on a partially submerged rock that shined in the moonlight. He kissed her again, as he fingered her, thrusting two fingers into her harshly.

Haruhi let out a mewling sound, as he hit the small spot again, and Takashi bent slightly, kissing her breasts, before taking her nipples in between his lips. He suckled them gently before grasping himself, and rubbing the head against her. Haruhi's hips bucked again of their own accord, causing him to chuckle lightly. He took her hips in his hands, and thrust into her.

"Ahhnn!" Haruhi cried as she felt his hardness deep inside of her. _It feels different in this position…_ She thought as she clung to him.

Takashi thrust slowly, not prepared for the new tightness that came with the way she was sitting. He slowly ground against her, gasping as she did, the pleasure multiplied by the heat of the swirling water around them.

"Haruhi." he moaned as he kissed her hard. His hips deepening the tempo, speeding his motions, and causing Haruhi to arch her back in pleasure. Her unintelligible noises spurring him on.

Haruhi began to raise her hips to meet his for each thrust, bringing them closer to each other, and him deeper inside her body. The pleasure was washing over her in waves, bring her closer to completion, and she gasped his name breathily. "Ta-Ahh-ka-shiiii-AAAAH!" she cried as she came hard, her muscles tightening around him, her body shaking in ecstasy as his strong arms held her close to him.

Takashi smiled as he felt her nails digging into his back as she finished, and he sped up, slamming deep into her, aware of the deepening pressure building within his own body, the pleasure rising, and rising. His hips rammed against her, and her voice was escalating with each thrust as she rode down from her high. He kissed her tenderly, his teeth gently nipping at her lips and jaw as his own body shook with release.

They relaxed against each other, taking the time to catch their breaths. Haruhi kissed his neck, well aware of his softening member still inside her. Haruhi ran her hands down his back, as his own arms wrapped around her. She was shocked when she found that his shoulders were wet. _The water is down by his waist…so why?_ Haruhi pulled her hands back and saw that there was red on them.

"Takashi!" She cried out in shock.

"Hm?" he looked up at her.

She held up her hand, and showed him. "I think your back is bleeding. Turn around."

He did as she asked, and Haruhi instantly felt bad. _Did I do this?_ She thought, as she glared at her nails. There were little spots of blood under them. "Oh no…" she muttered. "I'm so sorry…I…"

"It's fine." Takashi said softly, smiling at her. "I'm not complaining."

"Takashi." Haruhi laughed, smacking his arm lightly.

He laughed, his low voice washing over her. He ran a hand against her cheek. "I had meant to ask you, before we did that, but could I ask you now?" He said.

Haruhi looked at him curiously. _Why does he look nervous?_ she asked herself. "What is it?"

Takashi took a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking about how to phrase what ever it was that he wanted to say. "Haruhi…" He began. "I love you. I love Kyoichi. I know that Kyoya wasn't a good person, or a good father, or husband…and I can't fault you if you refuse. I want to be with you, and wake up next to you for the rest of my life. Please…marry me." he finished, worriedly looking down at her.

"Takashi…" Haruhi said, a bit startled, not at all unpleased by his question.

"If you marry me I promise to treat you better than anyone's ever treated you before, and I promise to take care of you and Kyoichi like you deserve, because I love you with all my heart." Takashi rushed.

"Takashi." Haruhi said, interrupting him. "I love you." She reassured him.

"Haruhi…" Takashi said softly, scared of what she might say next.

"I would love to be your wife." Haruhi said, kissing him. "Of course I'll marry you."

Takashi's heart felt so full it could burst. "I love you!" He cried out suddenly, pulling her against him.

Haruhi let him hold her, aware that he was literally shaking with relief. _I love you, Takashi. _

* * *

Authors note: Thank you for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


End file.
